Organization XIII, a bit different
by RoxRox
Summary: Axel's sis turned into a nobody and joins org. XIII. resembling Axel, she has the hots for his blond friend. yet there's more to it than just a tale of love. RoxasXOC Zemyx as well.might contain hints of Larxel.R&R please!
1. A lame start

Hope you like it cause it's my first ever. PLEASE REVIEW and also: this chapter is a lame one so do yourself a favor and skip it, i'll sumarise later anyway so it doesn't really matter, these are just details. and theres some serious Roxas OC in the later chaps, just so you're warned.ENJOY! at your own risk

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so don't sue me

" FUCK!" , yelled the red head as she came running around the corner. " Why are they always following me?!" , she whispered under her breath. Sprinting towards the moving tram, she jumped on the top of it, catching her breath. As she was resting, she saw the white suits coming closer to the tram. Quickly she jumped off and headed towards the towns square. Maybe she could slip into the crowd and then hopefully disappear unnoticed.

Demyx looked around, desperate and anxious that there were no heartless nor dusks anywhere. It was impossible that Twilight Town was completely enemy free. But he has searched almost everywhere and no sign, not even a glimpse of a dusk which were usually swarming over the place. Xemnas would kill him himself if Demyx stuffed up this time. His last mission didn't went so well and the superior was on the verge of running amok through Castle Oblivion. It wasn't always a wise move to fail a mission but at this time it was even more dangerous. Ever since that wretched key blade wielder Sora and his duck and dog closed the door to darkness, Xemnas was even more obsessed with finding Kingdom Hearts. The entire organization now worked thrice the work than they did before Xehanort's heartless disappeared. And then there was this mysterious boy who all of the sudden appeared with the superior. Demyx had nothing against him, in fact he was one of his best friends he had in the organization. Yet sometimes he is quite creepy, as Xigbar describes him. For one instant he does what he is told to do without complaining or even saying anything, which was very unusual for a member of the organization. Barely anyone listens and does exactly what the superior tells them to except him. And he has also no clue about his past, or about his other. He was always quiet but helped with all the late pranks and jokes Axel played on the others. Number VIII and XIII were never seen without the other close by. Demyx strode past the town square, deeply sunken in his thoughts. He didn't notice the red headed girl running towards him, until she bumped into him, throwing both to the ground.

Even the girl hadn't noticed the man she just ran into. As she quickly stood up, whispering a hasty apology, she made a mental note not to look back while fleeing. No, I wasn't fleeing from those things, just exercising and they just happened to follow me, she thought rapidly. She was way to proud for herself to flee like a girl. In fact sometimes she wondered if she should have been a boy, but that thought was gone as quickly as it came. She couldn't be more proud to be a so fearless girl. It comes from growing up with a brother only and always on adventures with him. She missed it so much. The white suits came closer to her and the stranger. He wore a black coat with a hood so she couldn't see his face, but he obviously recognized those beings. Or whatever they were. As they moved towards them, slowing down a bit, the stranger summoned some sort of guitar but yet it didn't look like one. He played a few chords on it and water rose from the earth, building up to a gigantic wave. The white suits swarmed together, surrounded by water. The strange man played a final tone and water poured over the enemy, drowning them. After they've disappeared the water went as well, same for the strange instrument. The red head could do nothing else but stare in astonishment.

Demyx looked at the spot where the dusks just had vanished. He loved his element and he loved his sitar the most. Such a wonderful and useful weapon. This time the superior couldn't turn on him for running away again. "How did you do that?" the girl asked him curios and obviously amazed. Demyx felt pride running through him. Finally someone had noticed his awesome power and was astonished by it. He was always said to be the weakest member in the organization and was mocked with about it. No one ever gave him a compliment about it. And he slipped into day dreaming again.

The hooded man gave no answer. Although she couldn't see his face she was sure he had gone over into dreamland. Obviously a coward, even if not now after he saved me, she thought annoyed. "Hello, I'm talking to you!" she said to him bored. Now that she had no reason to run('exercise') anymore she could stop and collect information. And this fellow looked like he has been around a lot and he could be useful if those things returned. Not that she wouldn't fight herself, but it was more comforting if some one else can do it for her. Besides she needs rest, even that she won't admit it but she had barely slept for weeks now, months maybe already. But she can't rest until she found her brother and she can only rest if she has to for a short time, always keeping an eye out for those strange white suits that have been following her ever since. She was too much like her brother, she told herself sometimes when it was getting really bad. Close to drifting off to her own dreamland, the stranger caught her.

"It's my element, water. Everyone has an element.", he said with such a soft voice, it was unbelievable that he just killed something. The girl almost pitied him. He didn't sounded or acted much like a fighter.

Demyx didn't know what to do. He had never really talked to a girl before and he wasn't well with strangers. Axel was the one he needed now. But that thought of Axel talking with this girl made him think even more. Now that Demyx looked at her directly, she could have been Axel's female version. Except for the eyes, which were shimmering dark blue, like those of Roxas. And then as those eyes pierced him he saw the coldness in them. A coldness only a nobody can have. And it would explain why there were no heartless around. They flew from her and the dusks followed her awaiting orders, for she was higher in the ranks. She must be taken to Xemnas.

"You need to come with me to the organization."

"Will I get anything in return?"

"We are trying to find Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas says it will give us back a heart"

"I don't seek a heart"

Demyx hesitated. Every nobody sought a heart, more than anything. This one was special, he felt it.

"What do you seek then?"

"My brother" she whispered so quietly, Demyx could just hear it.

"Xemnas can give you power"

"I don't want power"

"To find him"

"Take me to that Xemnas"

Demyx summoned a dark portal.

"Ladies first"

And the red head stepped into darkness, Demyx following her.

Once Again, PLEASE REVIEW it's my first!


	2. XIV, Raxein

I do know the first chap was lame(coughVERYlamecough) but this one is better. REALLY!!just read and see for yourselves.

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so don't sue me

She didn't know what she was thinking when she agreed to this. Her mind was just a flash after she heard the hooded man talking about an organization. She had heard of it before. It was some organization that collected hearts for Kingdom Hearts, hoping that they as nobodies would receive one as a reward. They held a secret power no one knew, she heard whispers. But the man had said that his boss, that Xemnas guy, could help her in the search for her brother. Maybe this was the opportunity she has been waiting for all those restless months, in agony and fear that she would never see his laughing face and feel the warmth that surrounded him again. So she went with the man in black, who seemed to feel sympathetic towards her. He was quite nice and she was sure that he would be trustful and a loyal friend. At least if she joined this Xemnas in his plans she would have someone to talk to.

They arrived at a huge castle.

"This is Castle Oblivion. You'll get to know it very well soon, hopefully."

"It's very..." she searched for a word to describe it best."...white."

"Everything you'll see here is white" He sighed."Xemnas says it means nothingness, just as us nobodies. I hate it. The only thing that is no white are Marlurxia's flowers in his garden but even the roses and all blossoms are white."

"That's stupid. Just because you're a nobody doesn't mean you don't exist. I mean, you are standing here so you do exist, right? That Xemnas must be pretty dumb or sit behind a desk (probably white) all day and ..." she couldn't find anything to describe how she felt about it but the man understood.

"Well that's pretty much him"he said laughing.

"He's probably emo, just opposite colors! You know, instead of black he likes white?" she said laughing. Both laughed all the way up to the castle's main hall. That was when she noticed that she hadn't laughed in months, so she quickly fell silent. She was still mournful about her brother's disappearance and now her thoughts were back at it. The not so stranger guided her through endless corridors, all white, as promised. They passed another hooded figure which greeted the man enthusiastically.

"Hey how's little water boy doing? Got another pet I see, Xemnas ain't happy about that, you know, he he!" Then his tone of voice changed to very serious one. The red head wouldn't have expected this man to have this tone after she heard him before.

"No, serious, Demmy, he's in a shitty mood. Marlurxia just complained about Axel burning his roses, then Xemnas forbid Axel, to keep the peace, to go near the plants again and won't have dinner tonight because he made Marlurxia cry. Broken man, broken man,... Nonetheless, out of fury, he made Roxas to pour some potion from Vexen's lab on Marlurxia's favorite plant and it turned into a gigantic 'nobody-eating' rose, with loads of thorns"

"Wait, did you just say 'nobody-eating..."asked the man curios.

"Well, Marlurxia thought it was still a harmless pot plant, only now equipped with a huge mouth and very sharp teeth, so ... I think you can see it in your head... anyway, Luxord and Lexeaus went after him, Roxas was lying on the ground, unconscious, he has been knocked out when the potion kicked in, but I'm sure he was better to be so for he would have died of laughter" The new guy was now laughing himself."You should have been there, dude! Vexen was already there with an antidote but he couldn't get anywhere near the plant 'cause he didn't want to get eaten as well! Then Xemnas came up and tried to get near it and the monstrosity almost bit his head off!"

"Damn! How could it miss?"

"It got better dude. Axel came. You know what he did? In revenge for knocking out Roxas and NOT biting the superior's head off, he burned it. HE BURNED IT!!"

The hooded man fell to the floor, laughing so hardly. It must have been a very funny sight. The red head hoped she would get to see things like that when she was going to be a member. Her guide laughed heavily as well. He must know those people quite well, because it looked like this wasn't the first time he laughed at something he hadn't seen.

"Sorry dude but I gotta go get Zexion some bandages or Luxord's going to loose a lot more blood..."

he left them laughing at the memory. As the girl's guide lead her along more corridors, she was deeply sunken into her thoughts. This Axel seemed to be a lot like her brother. Same temper and thought for revenge, after what she heard of him. And he had a sidekick who would do stuff he couldn't, just as she was with her brother when they were on adventures. She made a note to get to him better once she could walk around freely.

They stopped at Xemnas office. Demyx was a bit scared because if this girl wasn't satisfying enough he would get Xaldin to stab both of them until he got tired and bored of the screams. He only remembered a bit of the previous number XIII, before Roxas came. But Lexis was in a lot of pain after he left the organization. The girl was once again piercing him with those cold eyes, bored and awaiting. He made a final breath and entered the office.

Xemnas was furious. How could those damn ranks below him not spare a little bit of respect?! Especially numbers II, VIII, and of course the sidekick XIII. At least number IX wasn't there to join the mischief created before. How did those idiots ever came into the organization? Speaking of the devil, number IX entered his office, followed by a very strange but yet familiar looking girl. Xemnas was sure he had seen her before. He rose from his chair, starting to boil. He wasn't in the mood for another of Demyx's attempts to bring in a 'pet', how he called it, in the organization. He started before the younger man even opened his mouth.

"No, Demyx, it will not join the organization. Don't make me start this again."

"No no no, this one's a nobody! And a special one as well! Really, she's different!"

" Demyx, I"

Number IX was at his wits end. He panicked to early.

"Just look in her eyes and you'll see!"he shouted, for the first time, at the superior. A grave decision.

The girl was scared, for the first time. This man was cold, and she couldn't see mercy anywhere near his thoughts. And this time there was no one around to save her, she was cornered, couldn't run anymore. And her escort looked afraid himself, even though he stood up for her, his courage wasn't going to last forever. This man, Xemnas, every word he spoke sounded like a death sentence. She wished she had never come here. But as she was pushed forwards, so Xemnas could see her eyes, the man himself changed all of the sudden. Looking surprised he faced the girls accompanist.

"Good work, Number IX. You have earned my respect. What's her name?" he demanded as formerly as it gets but still crunching his teeth in anger.

"Uuhh..."

"Yes?"

"Hang on, I'm a nobody?" The red head joined the conversation. She couldn't be, even if she was, when had she become one? All she knew was that she has always been there, as she was now. It was even confusing the other two men.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Xemnas, disbelievingly.

"I mean that I can't remember ever turning into one"

"Even more special then, right, superior?"

"What was your name then?"

"Arien"

"Then from now on you shall be Raxein." The man ended.

REVIEW a lot or won't put on the next one! I accept flames too and you can tell me your ideas I will put them in if you ask nicely!Next chap she meets Axel, guess whats gonna happen...


	3. Relatives

OK!!! WHEEEEEE!! I'm happy! And sugar high!! Credits for this goes to Tahru, coz she reviewedin the second I wanted to throw it all away...bit too dramatic.Here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: no owning, got it memorized?

I'm going to watch that one, Xemnas thought. Very similar to Roxas, with no memory of the previous life, but yet so different. He was already seeing a lot of research ahead of him. But for now, number XIV must be introduced and shown around. Number IX can do this. And then he needed Zexion in the library. He needed to find some books. Let number XII nurse the wounded. He was already sunken deeply into thoughts when he dismissed his inferiors and headed for the library.

The red head, now Raxein, was confused. What about her brother? That was why she joined this organization anyway, and if no one made an attempt soon to helping her find him she is going to strangle each member with her bare hands. Her companion, Demyx, showed her around.

"And those are the kitchens, you'll see Xaldin in there a lot but now he's on a mission, so I think that Axel's going to cook tonight."

"He's a fire element, isn't he?" Raxein said, remembering her brother-like guy.

"Yup, and he burns everything and his cooking is disgusting"  
She laughed at Demyx's comment.

"I'd like to meet him"

"He;s probably in the dungeons, cleaning them as punishment" Demyx said with a smile on his face. He really liked this girl. She was fun to be with and it was easy to make her laugh. Something he tried once on Larxene. He couldn't enter his room for weeks without the risk of an electric shock that could paralyze a dragon. His face went blank at the memory. He had to sleep with Xaldin at that time and number III had this ability to stab every one close by in his sleep. They went down to the dungeons. As suspected, Axel was cleaning the floors which were so dirty, he would last days in here. And it was worse; angry about his punishment, he burned all the cleaning gear. Now he had to do with his black coat and spit, which would only take longer to clean.

"Hey, Axel, what's up?"

"The dinning room, dipshit" came a furious voice from the hood. Raxein wondered why they all wore one. If she was going to have black coat with hood, she would always pull it back so that everyone saw her face.

"In which you won't be sitting for the next few days" mocked Demyx the crawling man.

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME ALREADY!" The man was up quicker than Raxein would have thought he would. Demyx summoned his weird weapon again and flushed the dungeons, Axel standing in middle of it. Coughing he said "Thank you" What Raxein amazed again was that he seemed not to be wet at all. Definitely a fire element. The dungeons sparkled.

"It's good to have you, Demyx, as I said when we first met, got it memorized?" said Axel like a proud father to his son, resting his hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"I know, it was in this very dungeon when you said it. I think it was even the same punishment" said Demyx sarcastically. Raxein smiled. This going to be a very funny life, in the organization. Then Axel noticed her. His complete figure changed. Demyx saw him glaring at her and introduced her quickly, moving slightly in front of her, protecting. He was not going to loose another girl to the fingers of his fiery friend.

"That's "

"Arien, I know"

"How do you know my name?" Raxein asked, whispering only. She had a vague feeling of knowing who this really was. Axel pulled back his hood. Spiky, fire red hair came to her sight. Although he looked different, Raxein jumped in her brother's arms which caught her and held her tightly.

Demyx looked perplexed and frustrated at the couple. He has finally found someone who actually liked him for who he was and then Axel stole her. Again. Next time he found someone new, he was going to keep her well away from Axel. He turned around to leave but was stopped by both red heads.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" said Axel, annoyed but smiling.

"Away from you" Demyx answered, clearly pissed off.

"Why?" Raxein mixed in, still with her arms around Axel's neck.

"No reason"

"Lame answer"

Demyx muttered something under his breath.

"But I'll come with you, still gotta show me the castle"said Raxein, loosing her grip and following Demyx up the stairs where he stood. Axel followed.

"Why don't you show her the castle, you seem to be so fond of each other" Demyx said testy to Axel.

"She's my sister!"

"Oh...ooohh...ok..." He was relieved. That means she's still available.

"Alright, then move it we still haven't seen most of the castle" He said back in his cheerful voice.

They moved through the castle, showing Raxein all the rooms. Mysteriously they didn't encounter any other members of the organization, but Axel said they were all probably at dinner. That made them rush into the dinning room, for they were very hungry. Almost everyone missing. Raxein could tell from the empty chairs. Axel said that most of them were still being nursed by Larxene or on missions or helping on research with Xemnas. Only two other members were sitting at the large table.

"That's Sai'x over there, he's close to the superior, so don't go near him. And that there is Xigbar. Hey Xig, did you meet the new one jet?" shouted Axel over the table. The man spoken to looked up. Raxein saw scars all over his face and he was wearing an eye patch. Grey streaks stood out from his black hair. He gave them a big smile and gestured them to sit with him. They sat opposing him, Raxein in the middle. Xigbar looked at her closely then at Demyx and finally at Axel.

"Hey it's water boy's pet! So she's in now? Then she must be special, right?" he said laughing. Raxein recognized his voice from before; he was the guy she met in the corridor with Demyx.

"Have you noticed that she looks just like you Axel? Could be your sister" And he laughed even more. This loud chattering mocked Sai'x and made him look up. He picked up his plate and left the room. Raxein saw him go. Demyx watched her.

"Don't feel sorry for him or whatever you were thinking. He likes it when he's alone and it's quiet" he told her. She turned around quickly, facing Xigbar again. He was still laughing hysterically, Axel now laughing with him. Then when they stopped, Axel said, raising a brow"But she is my sister!" and Xigbar laughed very heavy again and fell off his chair. Demyx and Raxein ate their dinner grinning and Axel just went on joking with Xigbar who in the end couldn't stop anymore and almost collapsed. That made all of them laugh even more and it was getting late so quickly no one noticed. Later Xigbar did himself a favor and went to his room, still laughing. But a new problem encountered Raxein now: where was she going to sleep? There surely was a room for her somewhere but as she asked Demyx and Axel no one knew where it would be.

"Why don't you come and sleep in my room. I have a spare bed" said Demyx all of the sudden quietly to her hoping Axel wouldn't hear it. She looked at him and he blushed a little. How cute thought Raxein. But Axel overheard it and yelled at Demyx in protest. The man took a step backwards.

"SHE'S NEVER GONNA SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM! Got it memorized?"

"But I have a spare bed she could sleep on..."

Axel sat back, pointing the roof.

"Not anymore"

"AXEL!"

Raxein kept well out of this conversation. She knew her brother to well to be sane enough not to say what she wanted. But she didn't hate him for deciding for her. He only and always was just protecting her. She felt loved. As the two men fought together over where she was gonna stay the night, she slipped out in order to find an unoccupied room to stay in. Lucky for her, the rooms had their owner's number on the doors. After wandering through half of the castle, she finally found four rooms, two one side opposite of the other two. Three doors had number's on them, one was blank. The three rooms were those of number's VIII, IX and XIII. She already knew that Demyx was number IX and had a feeling that Axel was VIII, but she didn't know about number XIII. But it was obvious that the blank door was going to be her room. She opened it and had a look inside. But there was nothing to see. It was empty and the white wall made it look endless if there wasn't a window. She went out again. Well, then she had to decide between her friend with a spare bed or sharing with her brother. Then she remembered the last bit of conversation she heard before slipping out. But she rather checked herself for she knew how good her brother was at bluffing. She entered Demyx's room and was hit with awe; the white walls were hidden with too many posters, most of them music bands or anything that had to do with music or they showed just water in all forms, there was a huge bed covered with blue, CD s were everywhere in the room, a desk with pages of notes and rhythms and also a few shelves stacked full with notes and other musical stuff and there was a whole rack full of magazine reviews, all about music. In one of the corner there was Demyx's weird guitar thing he had used when he fought. And no to mention the huge black pile of ash in the other corner were there must have been the spare bed. She was now obviously going to be sleeping with Axel. She left the room again and went in next door, number VIII. She wasn't surprised by it as much as she had been with Demyx's but she was still thrilled. She loved her brother's style of decoration; just put everything in and it's done. His room was a complete mess;clothes everywhere on the floor, a desk which seems never been used except for some empty cups and plates that were on it, the bin has been tossed over and paper balls were spread across the floor mixed with the clothes, the bed was also huge but the messiest she had ever seen, the black blanket wasn't even on it; it lay half buried under clothes on the floor. Raxein felt at home again, something she had been missing for months. She lay down on the bed and soon fell asleep.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!I'll give you cookies with milk!And cake, maybe!I accept flames or any kind of critic and will consider your ideas about the story! YOU WANT ME TO PUT IN SOME MORE PAIRINGS, THEN I WILL! Just let me know.

next chap: Sexy Zexy + Rocky Roxy


	4. Relatives, part 2

OK PEOPLES!! Yes, this one's real short! That's coz noone wants to review! so I'm sad and lack on, uh, lets just just say I'm lazy. AND YOU"RE ALL TOO LATE! IF YOU WANT ANOTHER PAIRING IN THIS, THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!!  
will write for requests, you know, but still gotta folow the actual plot, so nothing major

"Alright, alright, she won't, just stop with the burning stuff, ok?" Demyx said defeated as he summoned some water to put out the flames on his coat.

"Good, you have learned your lesson. No one touches her without my permission, got it memorized? But now let's get going, I'm tired and I bet Xemnas is gonna send me on a long and boring mission tomorrow 'cause of what happened today" He turned around to face his little sister but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Arien?"

"It's Raxein, not Arien"

"Fine, Raxein then. Where is she?"

"Why do you ask me? If I knew where she was I would have gone after her by now"

Both were concerned now. Raxein didn't know the castle as good as they did and could easily get lost. They planned to find her by searching through whole castle but even the thought of it seemed impossible; the castle was huge and she was a moving target. They decided to go through the corridors where their rooms where first. Maybe she figured out that the numbers on the doors indicated who lived in that room and Axel telling Demyx how smart his sister was he suggested that she had gone to his room. And he triumphed as he opened his room door. There she was, lying, sleeping peacefully on his bed. He told Demyx that he had found her and then closed the door quietly behind him. Axel sneaked up to his bed and pulled the blanket from the pile of clothes and put it on his sister. He sat on the bed's edge, stroking Raxein's maroon colored hair mind absently. He had missed her so much. But he never thought of going looking for her and that made him feel guilty. Then an awe full thought came into his mind; maybe he never did because Roxas had replaced her, he always was there at his side doing everything with Axel, like Raxein did before Xehanort got Axel and used him for experiments. Axel shivered at the memory. This was why he was a nobody now. Even, now Vexen, had turned him into one by accident one day. The day his heart was robbed. But now that he thought about it, he never felt like he ever lost it. In fact he barely felt different. It was very strange but in fear that he might be treated as experiment again he kept his mouth shut. Axel got up and opened his wardrobe. It wasn't very full for all his clothing lied on the floor but now he emptied it completely, making another larger pile of clothes on the already full floor. He stripped down to his boxers but then stood still again, thinking. He never slept with a shirt on but since his sister was in the room he took the courtesy of wearing one tonight. He picked one up from the floor and then slept on the pile of clothes he just created.

I WANT AT LEAST TWO MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS! AS LONG AS I DON"T GET THEM, YOU WON'T GET TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE MEETS ROXAS!!and it even pains me too not to tell! noone ever listens!!sob here's an idea: go tell your friends if your too lazy to write one little note saying you like or not... godamit people whats wrong with you?

sorry but i had a bad day... boyfriend dumped me 4 my best friend...cry PLEASE REVIEW! and ignore my rudeness thnx


	5. Mending the Wounded

I'm sooo bored! Man I could kill myself! besides, I haven't put anything on lately and I'm sick of not doing that!

Disclaimer: Seriously, if you don't know by now, nah, better not say it... ENJOY!

Light shone directly into sleeping Raxein's face. She pulled the blanket over her head but she was already awake. She stood up and looked around. Her brother was sleeping on some clothes made like a bed. He was such a gentleman. She picked up the most clean and unused black coat from the floor and put it on. He was very thin for a guy and pretty much her size, only he was taller. She found the way back to the the dinning room, seeing only Sai'x there eating a lonely breakfast. Raxein sat as far away as possible from him. As she finished, Sai'x came towards her. She shuddered. She didn't like him from sight only. He reminded her of the cold and merciless superior. When he got up, he went past her, not without whispering instructions.

"Your first assignment is to get medical supplies from Vexen's laboratory to the tower on the east for the wounded.. Then Zexion will take over you. It's so you get to know the castle well and some other stuff before sending you out on your own." he said thoughtful to her and left the room. Raxein got up and walked to the laboratories on the west side of the castle. Demyx showed it her before. She slipped in and got a box from under the table marked with 'medical stuff'. She was so deeply sunken in her thoughts she didn't even took any notice of the room she was in. It looked like a normal laboratory, with all the vials full of colorful potions and the appliances to mix them. There was also a big cupboard full with more potions. But Raxein didn't dare lingering any longer. She didn't want to stuff up her first task and be late. She went east of the castle hoping to find the tower for her friend hasn't showed it to her. Luckily she found a black/blue, she decided gray, haired man standing at a huge staircase, obviously waiting for someone. He approached her with darkness coming from him. This guy was creepy and probably emo for sure, the red head thought.

"You are late. Do you at least have the right stuff?" He said with his deep but soft voice. Raxein gave him the box. He looked satisfied and motioned her up the tower. She saw four patients lying on beds, three close together, one cast aside. Taking a closer look at the three patients Raxein saw many wounds and bandages that covered up only some. There were definitely too less medical supplies in the castle. Then she looked at the other. He didn't seem wounded but therefore was looking feverish and ill. Zexion beckoned her over to the patient with pink hair. He seemed to be the one with the most injuries. Then Zexion instructed her on how to treat those injuries and after a few tries she was soon better than her tutor. He left her offended in order to get some potions from Vexen. Raxein made a note to apologize as soon as he gets back. She continued putting bandages on the wounds of the injured until someone muttering behind her made her startle. But it was only the blond at the window. He seemed to be in pain. Raxein got up and bended over him to see if he was alright. He was slightly hot, muttering in his sleep. She got a cold cloth to cool him down, just as he was waking up.

Axel wasn't to happy with the decision of his superior. Now that he got his sister back he hated to be outside of the castle, even if it meant for him burning everything down in his way without someone telling him off. He couldn't risk her being unwatched with eleven other guys near by...

Demyx was about to jump and touch the roof. He was going to collect hearts in Atlantica, his favorite world, in the morning and then be watching over Raxein. And Axel would be out of the castle for the entire day, meaning he wouldn't get burnt if he sweet talked with the girl. He just hoped that Zexion doesn't get her before him but the chances of her being still available after helping out with Zexion were sky high. Demyx wasn't even sure if Zexion liked women.

Roxas was sweating and hot, but he felt relieved as someone put a damp, cold cloth on his face. He had no idea were he was, but probably in Zexion's tower which was like the hospital of Castle Oblivion. He only remembered vague what happened; he stole one of Vexen's worst potions in the locked closet and then put it on the only pink rose in Marlurxia's garden. Thereon the thing swelled up and he felt a great pain in his side. Then he must have feinted. Roxas felt weak, not only physically but now mentally as well. The others were probably already laughing about it. But he felt the pain rising up again at his side. It was as if something was permanently stabbing it. He moved his hands to feel where it was coming from but someone stopped him. He felt the soft touch of a woman's hand. Roxas sighed deep. If Larxene was nursing him he was done for. She took back the cloth from his face to wet it again. But Roxas didn't see Larxene's blond hair. His first thought was Axel, but then he didn't see any spikes. Roxas was confused.

Raxein was curios about the boy. He looked barely older than her, or the same age. She also wondered where he got this fever from. He whispered something again, his eyes fixed on hers.

"What was that?" she whispered back.

"Your name, what's your name?"

"Raxein. What's yours?"

"Roxas"

"Are you in any pain? Any wounds? Tell me when you need anything."

"My side stings"

"I'll look after it."

She pulled back the blankets and opened his coat he was still wearing. He hasn't been looked after at all, just tossed on the bed and left alone. Poor guy. Then she gasped as she saw the huge thorn driven deeply into Roxas' flesh. It wasn't even bleeding, it must have been working like a stopper. Raxein was horrified.

Yes, that concludes another chapter and we FINALLY got up to Roxas...REVIEW PLEASE! It only takes you a minute and besides, the next bits are pretty juicy...


	6. The Drama!

Another one! and it was within 24 hours, I call that a record... for me anyways...yay I'm in a happy mood, I got loads of reviews in just 6-10 hours of update AND my dad's gonna buy me kh action figures tonight!!!

Roxas looked at the red head. She was getting a few bottles from a box he had seen before in Vexen's laboratory. There must be something wrong with his side. He felt around from where the pain was coming and he felt a huge thorn, not sticking out but in his side. It must have been from the rose. The girl came back with bandages and potions.

"Drink it, it'll ease your pain. We'll have to wait 'till Zexion gets back. I don't know how to get rid of this. Do you need anything else?" she said while giving him a bottle with green potion. Roxas drank it thankfully. The pain stopped at once but he still had this dizzy feeling of fever. As if she could read his thoughts, Raxein reached for the cold cloth again to clean Roxas' wound and cool him down.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

"I still don't know who you are, though"

"Number XIV, Raxein, joined yesterday, best friend of Demyx and little sister of Axel. That enough?"

"Wait, Axel has a sister? He never told anyone."

She didn't say anything but smiled at him warm and knowingly.

"You look just like him"

She smiled again, sweetly this time.

"I'm number XIII if you wanna know"

"I had a feeling you were. How did you get that thorn in you?"

"Axel was pissed off at Marlurxia so he told me to get a potion from Vexen's locked cupboard and pour it over Marlurxia's favorite rose. The thing swelled up and must have poked me with it. I lost conscious shortly after."

"Wow, must have hurt a lot then to knock you out"

"Yeah"

Roxas felt pride for the first time. He was complimented for feinting. It was a good feeling. But then Zexion came in the room with more potions. Raxein turned around and beckoned him to Roxas. He took his time while observing the wound. Raxein showed him which potion she gave him earlier.

"Good girl. Now on my count, I will pull it out and you put the bandages on quickly to stop the bleeding. Roxas, lay still. Seriously, if you move you could die" Zexion added.

"Wait, you're gonna pull it out, just like that? What if it's stuck?"

"You're not gonna pussy out, are you XIII?"

"I was just mentioning it"

"Good. On three. One, two, three!"

Even though Roxas felt no pain, it was weird and it bled like hell. Raxein stopped most of it but soon the bed was soaked in Roxas' blood. Zexion got at least a dozen different potions for Roxas to swallow and even more to pour over the wound but it didn't help. The blood just came running and running. He felt dizzy and the last thing he heard was Raxein screaming his name.

"Roxas! Stay awake!"

But it was useless; he had lost too much blood. Zexion was at his wits end. If they couldn't stop it soon, Roxas was going to die. Zexion turned to Raxein.

"There's is a potion in Vexen's locked cupboard that might help. It's white and has no label. Bring it here as fast as you can"

And Raxein ran as fast as she could, begging to go faster. She didn't want Roxas to die. If he died that would mean that she failed her first task. She sprinted past two other member's of the organization who looked at her confused but she didn't even turn around to look; the boy's life hung on the very thread she only could strengthen to stand the scissors of death. She burst open the door to the lab and looked for the cupboard. It was surely the big one on the side with the big padlock. She had no time to waste; she took one of the metal things on the bench and hit the lock open with it. She looked in it searching so desperately that she threw some bottles on the floor. The scents were irritating her, making her dizzy but she didn't stop until she found the vial with the white potion and no label. She hastened back to the tower with it. She arrived gasping for air. Zexion took the vial and put one drop on the wound, tipped the rest of it down Roxas' throat.

"Now we can only wait and hope. You watch over him while I go to the others. Don't ever leave his side. Cool him with the cloth and if it bleeds more again, give him the purple potion but only three drops. If he wakes up give him the green, yellow and orange potions. Call me at any other changes."

and Zexion left the room. Later two members came in and carried the remaining patients out. Raxein was alone with Roxas. The bleeding was going back a bit and Zexion had stitched the wound hasty to stop it even more. But Roxas still had this fever. She reckoned the thorn was poisoned so she took it to check for poison. Maybe Vexen had some kind of cure against it. The thorn was stenched in blood. It has been ripped off from the rose and Raxein could easily look inside it. There seemed to be chamber inside, like a poison sack in a spider. Greenish blue liquid was still sticking on the walls of it. So Roxas really was poisoned. She needed to get this to Vexen so he can make an antidote but she couldn't leave Roxas on his own. She sat on a chair beside his bed. "I guess I'm just gonna have to wait"

Demyx ran up the stairs of Zexion's tower. If the rumors were true, Roxas was dying or already dead. He shivered at the thought of his little buddy dead. He burst into the room and saw Raxein bending over his friend. A cold shock ran through him. Raxein looked up.

"Hey Demyx! Glad you came."

"How is he?"

"He's gonna make it. Zexion gave him some potion and he been getting better ever since."

"Great! But what happened?"

"Remember what Xigbar told us? He was knocked out by the thorn in his side"

Raxein showed him a red thorn.

"That thing was in him? It's huge!"

"I know. But can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Raxein. You know that"

Raxein blushed and looked away. Then she faced him again with a serious look on her face.

"Can you bring this to Vexen? I think Roxas was poisoned by it and needs an antidote."

She gave him the thorn. He looked at her, disappointed but pleased that she trusted him.

"Sure, be right back"

He left her and Roxas alone. On his way he was thinking hard. He was a way better choice than Roxas. There's no point of being jealous of Rox even with his baby face and weird hair style...

When Demyx returned, Zexion was with Raxein again.

"Hey Demyx, I believe you are going to watch her now?"

"Yeah, we were gonna put her stuff in her room and find her a weapon"

"Good. Raxein make sure you come back tomorrow morning. And do not be late again"

"C'mon Raxein! We gotta do your room!"

Demyx was already at the door. Raxein whispered something to Zexion and followed quickly.

"What was that about?"

"The poisoned thorn, what else?"

She laughed. They went to the corridor were Axel's, Demyx's and Roxas' rooms were. The door that had been blank before now showed 'XIV'.

"Axel put a few things in this morning before he went. He said you'd like it."

They went in. The room had no more white walls; they were black and there was a fiery red and very soft carpet spread on the entire floor. The ceiling was also red. A huge black bed with red blankets and lots of pillows was standing underneath the window, just how Raxein liked it. There was also a big wardrobe at one side of the room, filled with clothes. But not just black coats, also all the stuff she wore when she was with her brother ages ago. Everything seemed to be just like home, she thought. But there was still space for her own decorations. She walked through the room, inspecting every inch of the room, thinking of what to put where. Demyx watched her awaiting for orders.

"Where can we get a desk from?"

"Just think of it, how it's gonna look like, where it's gonna stand and all that stuff. It'll pop up then"

Raxein looked at him confused. She thought of a dark red mahogany desk in the corner next to the bathroom door. And then it materialized right there. Raxein looked surprised at her friend. But Demyx just stood in the doorway, leaning against it, and smiled at her. She turned again thinking of stuff she wanted in her room. Shelves stacked with CD s and a few books on the walls, a small cupboard with lamp next to her bed and a laptop on her desk along with pencils and paper appeared out of nowhere. A few posters sticked out from the black walls. Raxein smiled at her work and then at her friend.

"It looks really cool"

"I love the contrast of red and black. Axel knows that"

"Well, he's your brother isn't he?"

"And the best I could have"

"Lucky you"

She smiled sweetly.

"You said we were gonna get me a weapon. What's it gonna be?"

"Depends. Usually you can chose it but it's supposed be in harmony with your element. If your fire, like your brother, you would better be with chakrams or something similar."

"When I was with him on adventures he never used a weapon. Just his fire"

"He only got them since he's a nobody"

"Oh"

"Let's go to the grounds, we'll see there"

Xemnas looked up from his research. It couldn't be. He looked at the text he just read again, to check if he wasn't dreaming or making it up. He ordered Lexeaus to get Sai'x since he was one of the wisest and most knowing, but mainly because he was the only loyal person in his organization. As Sai'x entered the room, Xemnas rose from his seat.

"What do you know about the Heart Blade Wielder?"

uhm, PLEASE REVIEW or you won't know what Saix already knows... and no weapons for Raxein! theres a cute flashback in there...and thanks to all the people who already rewied, I appreciate it a lot and love you guys to death... Review Now?


	7. Too soft for its own good

another drama chapter! to be honest, I don't really like this one... way too soft! the whole thing is way too soft! check my profile for other stuff! ENJOY!

"What do you mean you never used your element before?!"

"I have but it was ages ago. After Lae, I mean Axel, disappeared. I just couldn't do it anymore"

"Axel's real name was Lae?" Demyx laughed at it. Now he had something to mock Axel with.

"What's so funny about that?"

Demyx stopped laughing at once.

"Uh... Let's try your element"

Raxein closed her eyes, concentrating on her fire beneath. She remembered Lae telling her how to summon flames.

-_Flash Back-_

"There are two ways you could do that. First is to do it with anger and fury. I think it's pretty obvious how that works"

Young Arien smiled at her brother. He smiled back.

"The second comes from your heart"

"From my heart?"

"It's your fire beneath"

"I have a fire inside me?!! I'm burning!"

Arien panicked and started to cry. Lae took her in his arms.

"You're not burning, sis! It's not physical, if you know what I mean."

"What is it then?"

Lae looked up, hardly thinking.

"It's when you feel something. Something happy"

"Like what?"

"Uuh... like... like love. You know sometimes they say love is like a fire? It's because it's a warm feeling."

"Do you summon flames because you're angry?"

"That would do only someone without a heart. I summon them to protect you."

"So you love me?"

"More than anything else in the world"

-_End of Flash Back-_

Raxein smiled. A tear ran down her face.

"Are you ok?" asked Demyx concerned.

She smiled at him. She had forgotten him completely.

"Yeah. I was just remembering something."

Demyx looked at her confused.

"If it's too much we can take a break. Eat something and then carry on later."

"No, I'm fine, really"

"Sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Then summon some fire already! Can't be too hard if Axel does it all the time"

Raxein hesitated. She had only done it once and it was when some guys knocked out Lae and then came back for more. That day she protected her brother. But now that she thought of it, now she was a nobody. She didn't have a heart anymore. She tried to concentrate on anger but there were no flames. She couldn't use fire anymore.

Xemnas was staring at Sai'x, who stared equally back.

"So, we have the ace now?"

"Half of it, superior"

"But still, the Blade of Darkness AND the complete Power of Darkness, it's ours?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"I knew there was something odd with that girl. I said the same about Namine, remember? And I was right."

"Most likely, superior."

"She needs to be watched closely. I don't want that god damn Sora to get his hands on her."

"Yes, superior."

"Also she needs to show and eventually learn more about her powers. How did you say she...?"

"If she is in danger or someone close to her is. Also with revenge, but only in extreme cases."

"Good, good. Once number XIII is fit enough to stand, he, IX and VIII will take number XIV on a mission. You can choose, but it has to be very dangerous if you know what I mean."

"Of course, superior."

Sai'x stood up to go.

"Oh and VII"

"Yes?"

"Why is it a girl?"

Sai'x hesitated.

"Girls are said to have greater hearts"

"Good. But isn't she a nobody?"

He hesitated again.

"Yes and no"

He quickly left the room, not to be bombarded with a question again. Xemnas sat at his desk, confused for the first time.

Raxein sat frustrated at the large table which was way fuller than the first time she saw it. She sat in the middle of Demyx and Axel who was finally back from his mission. His concerned face lightened up once he saw his sister. He hugged her and turned to Demyx.

"What did you do to her?! She looks sad!"

"Nothing, really!!"

Both argued during the whole dinner, making Raxein literally steam. Zexion caught sight of her and whispered something that spread fast. Then Demyx's plate caught fire.

"AXEL!!"

"I swear it wasn't me!"

But it was to late; Axel was already drowning in water. That hit the switch: every one ducked underneath the table, even Xemnas. Every one but Axel, Demyx and Raxein was now praying not to burn or drown. Raxein stood up. She was to tired and frustrated today to put up with Axel and Demyx.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ALREADY!!!"

Axel coughed up and Demyx winced.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE TWO YEAR OLDS AND I'M TIRED OF IT!!!"

The table caught fire. Cries came from underneath it.

"Axel stop burning everything, it makes it only worse!" whispered Demyx under his breath.

All chairs were smoking.

"I swear it's not me!" he breathed back.

"STOP WHISPERING AND SAY IT LOUD YOU COWARDS!!"

The walls burned now, preventing escape.

"I thought you couldn't do fire anymore! You told me yourself!" Demyx shouted over the sizzling noise of the flames.

"WHAT?!" yelled Axel.

The fire that consumed the entire room lowered a little.

"We wanted to train her element but she couldn't summon it!"

Axel looked at his sister who was still burning everything down. She looked indescribable furious in the midst of the dancing flames. He wished he could understand her but she gave him no clue.

"(squeal) MAKE IT STOP!!" Demyx cried.

Axel went towards his sister.

"PLEASE STOP IT!!!!"

They looked at each other. A stare down of fate.

"AXEL DO SOMETHING!!"

Axel placed his arms around his sister.

"HELLO! DOES ANYONE HEAR ME?! I'M DYING!!"

She hugged him back. The fire was gone.

"AAH, THE PAIN, THE HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE... pain... IS GONE!!"

Axel went to his room, with the shivering Raxein in his arms. But no one noticed them go. He laid her down on his bed and snuggled up to her, holding her tight. She finally settled down.

Demyx kept screaming out victory cries but was soon silenced by Xemnas, who came crawling out from under the table.

"Shut up number IX! We wouldn't be in this if you hadn't started with number VIII!"

"He burned my food!"

"YES, AND THEN HIS SISTER BURNED THE ENTIRE HALL!!!"

"...sorry..."

"YOU BETTER BE!!"

As a result, Demyx had to clean and tidy the dinning room and replace everything that was burned.

Raxein felt comfortable and relaxed in her brother's warm arms. She was frightened by the extensiveness of the fire she created before. She had no idea of how she made it happen. She was just thinking and the others distracted and made her angry. Then the fire just popped up on its own. Axel cuddled her heartily. He whispered to her.

"You better now?"

"A lot better"

"Why couldn't you summon the flames before?"

"I didn't get angry enough, I guess"

"But you don't need to be angry anymore. I'll protect you."

"I know. I remembered."

"How long was it ago? 8 years, at least."

"It's 10 years, Ax. I was five, you were seven."

"Good that you are the one with the brains"

"But none of us has a heart anymore"

"Is that why?"

"Well, it's gone, with all the feelings."

"Your fire will never go out, even if you die"

"But now you gotta use anger to use it"

"No, it's still the same."

"But how? You said..."

"Raxein, I think I never lost mine."

"But you're a nobody!"

"But I don't feel any different from before!"

"Don't yell at me"

"Sorry"

"It's ok"

"Good night, Raxein"

"Good night, Axel"

"I love you."

But Raxein didn't hear him.

Yes, even Axel has a soft side... eugh, I hate it, I don't even know why I wrote it like that... but it's important for later so... if you press the purple button, you not only get a reply, I'll also check you profile and review your stories from now on so... REVIEW!!


	8. A New Mission

meh

I'm bored

ENJOY

* * *

Roxas woke up, still feeling sick but better than before. He looked around, hoping to see Raxein but was disappointed when Zexion came to him. 

"You better?"

"Where's Raxein?"

"Sleeping. I have asked you a question, answer it"

"Uh... yeah, I guess"

"You have a mission tomorrow, along with Demyx and Axel. Can you do it?"

"Sure, if they're with me, nothing could happen"

"You have a very special task in that mission"

"Really? What do I do?"

Zexion sighed.

"Get yourself killed."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, sis, wake up before someone sees us and gets the wrong thoughts"

"I'm too tired, call me sick today"

"You can't do that here"

"Then say I died"

"Zexion's not gonna be happy if you come late again, got it memorized?"

"Fine, I'm up!"

Raxein quickly ran into her own, yet unused room, to shower and then change clothes. Axel was waiting for her at the door, so they could walk to breakfast together.

"Your hair is all fuzzy"

"Shut up, spikes"

The hall was still black from yesterdays events but the table has been replaced and was already full. Everyone went as silent as a grave when they entered. Raxein sat once again in the middle of Demyx and Axel. Xigbar was opposing her, concentrating on his plate. Raxein looked curios around while finishing her own breakfast. Then she noticed Zexion was missing.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna get in trouble! See ya Axel"

She ran up the stairs to the east tower and burst the door open.

"Sorry I'm laa...woah... so... rry..."

She blushed and left the room again. Zexion was inside, helping Roxas dressing up. She leaned against the wall, sliding down so she sat. She tried to get the picture out of her head. Axel would kill her if he knew she had seen his friend only in boxers. Moments later Zexion opened the door and stood in front of her.

"Never heard of knocking?"

"Sorry..."

"Come in"

She stood up and followed him into the room. Roxas sat on the bed with his black coat on. He didn't look at her, just faced the wall. She looked to the floor. Zexion stood in the middle of them. Raxein talked first.

"Look, sorry about-"

"Just forget about it, like it never happened." Roxas interrupted her. Zexion interrupted and told them the facts.

"You'll be both on a mission today, along with Axel and Demyx. Raxein you need to watch Rox-"

"I don't need to be watched"

"-as because he is still weakened by the poison. Here are some potions you can use"

He handed her a bag of vials. Then he smiled at her.

"Be careful"

"Can we go now?"

Roxas got up, shaking a bit. Zexion came to his aid but Roxas pushed him away. He walked towards the door, but he was so unsteady he bumped into Raxein.

"Woah, not so fast. You're still sick, you shouldn't go"

She held him up, looking concerned but amused by it.

"But if you insist..."

Roxas smiled at her. She smiled back. Zexion faked a cough.

"Ahem?"

"I'll back you up then"

"Yeah, thanks"

She put his arm around around her neck and held him by his waist, so that he was dangling off her side. Zexion gave him one last potion. Together they went to the main hall. Axel and Demyx were already waiting. Just before they saw her and Roxas, she let him go to walk on his own. He still had his pride.

"There they are! You've been taking your time" Demyx shouted at sight.

"Stuff got in the way"Roxas muttered

"Roxas! Good to see you alright!"Axel said.

The three greeted heartily.

"The Trio is complete again!"

"Uh, Dem, it's a Quartet now"

"Uh, Ax, you can't count"

"Uh, Rox, never met my sis, huh?"

Demyx and Roxas looked at Raxein. They turned to Axel again.

"She can't be in!"

"Yeah, she... she's a girl! That wouldn't ... fit!"

"Are you contradicting me?!"

Axel started to steam.

"NO! No no no! Of course not!"

"Yeah! She can be in the group! No problem!"

"Good"

Axel created a dark portal.

"C'mon, get in! I wanna burn something"

Demyx jumped in, Roxas following him. Raxein looked at her brother.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You really want me in, huh?"

"You're family, we all are. Now get goin'!"

* * *

as I said, I'm bored otherwise you probably wouldn't see this chapter. I got chapters done up to about 30 I think, so if you really wanna see them, review cuz I really don't think I'll continue uploading them since I barely get reviews. AM I REALLY THAT BAD?! do tell plz flames alowed blablablabla... it's gonna have some more Roxas and drama in the next few chaps, if that's what you want. 


	9. Left Alone

ok I learned, I at least think I did...

always happy to take advice from people, plz do help me out when I make mistakes.

FOR LIVES.LOVER!!!!! cuz she's awesome and helps me and stuff!!!

referring to birth by sleep trailer in this chapter

* * *

"Where are we?"

It was wastelands all around them. Raxein could only make out a few houses in the distance but nothing else, not a bush or dead tree.

"Why did we had to go here?! You know how dangerous it is to linger around here!"

"Relax Rox, we're four armed nobodies, what could possible happen?"

"But..."

"Um... Axel, uh... "

"What?"

"I don't have a weapon yet..."

"But you still have your fire, got it memorized?"

"Uh..."

"No, shut it, I don't wanna hear it!"

"Where are we?!"

"The Wastelands of Enadar. Never heard of them?"

Raxein shook her head. Roxas turned to explain.

"This is the place where the great war of Key Blade Bearers took place. You know about them don't you?"

"No..."

Roxas sighed and turned to Axel.

"No, you go on, you're good at that. But while you teach her, Demyx and me gonna check the area. If anything happens to her, you're dead."The last sentence he whispered so only Roxas heard.

"Take care, sis"

Axel turned and disappeared with Demyx. The two younger members of the organization were left in the wasteland. Roxas crooked together.

"Can I have some of that purple potion again?"

Raxein gave him the vial.

"So what's with the Key Blades and all?"

"You don't know what a key blade is?"

"Of course I know! But I don't know about this war and all..."

"Let's see, where did it start..." Roxas was deep in thought.

"You know the heart blade wielder?"

"No..."

"Alright, uh, the heart blade wielder, uh, obviously wields the heart blade. It's made of the key of darkness and the key of light. And it's usually a girl, but there were exceptions. And there has been and still is only one heart blade wielder at a time, you know? Like when one dies, then there is another born. And because she's like the almighty powerful she was worshiped like a queen, centuries ago. And at that time there were thousands of key blade wielders, it was pretty common back then. And they were all ruled by the heart blade wielder, their queen. And of course a queen has enemies and those rose against her. She won every battle and was soon known as the great warrior queen. But then things got out of hand. You know the enemies were all fighting for themselves and no one teamed up but then Sile, the great demon wizard, summoned them all together to build an alliance. You following?"

"Uh, yeah, I think. Bad guys team up"

"And they were just too powerful now that they had united against her. So she had to summon every key blade wielder over all the worlds who were still loyal to her and they fought right here. And the worst was that they destroyed themselves. No single key blade wielder was left alive."

"What happened to the queen and the wizard, Sile?"

"They fought against each other of course. After the war, on the same battlefield, the queen and her two loyalest best friends, the last two key blade wielders, faced the demon wizard and his dark summoning, some creature. Both her friends died, frozen to ice."

"Who won?"

"She defeated him, but heavily wounded. Then she died a few weeks later. Some say that she was poisoned by the demon right before he died, others say she died of despair that her friends had gone."

"But if there were no key blade wielders left, how come there is still one alive?"

Roxas hesitated.

"Uh, ... you know, there's a bit of romance in it"

"Really...?"

"History isn't sure about it but the queen was in love with one of her friends. And eventually they had a child. But it was kept secret between the three, that's why no one is sure about it being true. The kid was raised elsewhere, away from the fighting and became the last key blade wielder. Sora is his last descendant. I'm his nobody"

"Woah, that sure has been quite an affair..."

Roxas looked anxious around them.

"Where's Axel and Demyx? It's too dangerous alone out here, they know that"

"Why is it dangerous?"

"This was a battle field. There are lost spirits and all, haunting it. But the worst is that demon that was summoned by Sile in the war. It still hangs around, looking for prey. No one has ever defeated it and no one returned after encountering it."

"What about those houses over there? What's with them?"

Roxas looked at where she was pointing.

"Those are the ruins of the great palace the queen and her friends lived in. It's now their tomb."

"Let's check it out!"

"Are you nuts?! Ghosts are swarming all over the place!"

"Well we can still fight our way through, can't we? I have some extreme need to see it, I don't know why"

Roxas over thought what his friend had told him. Zexion said that he needed to get Raxein afraid or angry with thoughts of revenge but he didn't say why. By going into the tomb they would certainly be in danger and she would get afraid, it was fool proof but it also meant the possibility of no return and those chances were pretty high. But also, Zexion had these orders probably from the superior and he had his reasons to give such orders. Maybe she possessed some hidden power, he thought.

"Ok, let's go. But stay close by and keep an eye out"

They moved into the tomb. It was grave silent. Roxas walked with his two key blades drawn, looking around, ready for an unexpected attack. Raxein followed him, watching his back. But she quickly lost track of that because she was too astonished by the palace. It looked majestic even though it was falling apart. Raxein starred at the walls which had paintings all over them. Roxas caught her in the act.

"Raxein! Don't just stand there!"

"But I was just..."

"It's too dangerous! If you wanna see the tomb, it's gotta be quick, alright? So come on!"  
She looked at him and saw concern and fear in his eyes. She looked back with a questioned face. He came to her so they stood close together.

"We could be killed any minute, you understand?"

He spoke as calmly as he could, but it somehow frightened Raxein. She nodded.

"Let's go."

They slowly went through the palace, until Roxas stopped in front of a huge door. He turned to Raxein. "There are probably a few ghosts in there, since it's the actual grave of the three heroes, so be ready to fight." he hesitated "If I tell you to run, will you do it?"

"What do you mean? I'm not gonna run away!"

"Will you run when you have to? If there's no other way out?"

"I don't get what you're saying! I'm not gonna leave you there alone!"

"Will you leave if I die?"

"You're not gonna die! I won't let you!"

Roxas stopped. He looked away.

"You know, Axel would kill us on the spot if he heard you say that"

"Why?"

Roxas blushed. Raxein took the chance.

"You're cute when you blush"

He blushed even more. She laughed. He turned away. She kept giggling until her side started to hurt. It fun was embarrassing the only person that was her age. He faced her again and opened his mouth to speak but Raxein was first.

"I know, don't tell Axel"

"Uh, yeah that too. You ready to go in?"

"Anytime, tomato"

"..." but she just smiled and he smiled back. They pulled their hoods over their faces and went in.

* * *

haha, nothing left to say here soooooo...REVIEW PLZPLZPLZPLZ!!!!!! 


	10. More Drama!

ma

next chap. smile.

yeah, I came up with the heart blade wielder all by myself, the little genius I am. I actually got the whole story with the key blade war, heart blade wielder and the entire history of this fic ready for you guys. tell me if you want it and I'll write and upload ASAP.

ENJOY!!!

* * *

"We should be getting back to Raxein and Roxas. It is pretty dangerous out there, you know that"

The red head turned to his blond friend.

"We still haven't checked over there yet" The Flurry of Dancing Flames said.

"Don't you want to get back to them?"

"Of course I wanna go back! She's my sis, I gotta protect her, got it memorized?"

"Then let's go!"

"We first need to check the entire area, got it memorized? Now let's go"

They went to the ruins Axel pointed at before. Axel was deep in thoughts while Demyx was scanning for spirits and other enemies.

Of course he wanted to get back to his sister as fast as he could. But Xemnas gave him precise orders. Those were to stay away from Raxein as long as he could to make her fear. At least Roxas was with her, but a shiver ran down his neck. No way, Roxas was way too loyal to him to do anything stupid with Axel's sister. And he was too shy to make such a move. Especially with such a beautiful girl...

"What are you grinning about?" Demyx asked curios.

"Nothing"

"Let's go back. There is absolutely nothing here"

But when they came back to the spot where they left the two, there was no one there. They heard screams coming from the tomb.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What are we gonna do?!"

Roxas hit the nearest ghost hard on the head, pushing it back. He and Raxein were standing back to back facing flames and a few spirits who dared to go through them. After several tries, failed attempts and the burning of half of Roxas' cloak, Raxein had managed to rise a ring of fire around them, dividing them from the hundreds of ghosts that were in the hall. It had been more than Roxas had suspected. Even though Raxein was helping, or at least trying to, it was no use. They were hugely outnumbered and out skilled. He heard Raxein summoning another set of flames. She had gotten better soon and now shot arrows of fire at the enemy. They drove back the lost souls, the ring kept those out only eventually one or two came back in. Although they weren't safe, Raxein fell to the floor of exhaustion. She wouldn't take much longer, Roxas thought.

"You alright? We gotta get out of here, there are just too many"

"How? They shielded the entrance, there's no way out besides walking right into them!" she yelled desperately over the sound of burning flames. Another spirit came through but Roxas hit it back hard. He bended down to Raxein to see her face.

"Then let's try."

He jumped up, waiting for his companion. She got up slowly and turned to Roxas.

"Maybe if I can make like a pathway of flames, we could get through."

"Great plan! Let's go."

And she stood in the door's direction, casting her arms in front deeply in concentration. A small hole in the wall of flames cracked open and and an alleyway of flames started to build itself towards the door. Ghosts were fleeing from them but a few swept towards the pair. Roxas jumped in front of Raxein to defend her. Slowly they got halfway across the hall, until Roxas noticed the flames were getting weaker. He turned to the girl who was looking like she was going to feint any second. He got to her just in time so she fell in his arms.

"Raxein, c'mon we're half way there!"

She was shivering. Her temperature was the same as his, but for all that Roxas knows from Axel, this was too cold for a fire element.

"You know, a fire burns out after a while." she whispered as her body went limp.

Roxas held her up as good as he could, still fending off the streaming spirits. The flames had slowly gone out. He let Raxein fall to the ground to ward the ghosts. It was no use. He was surrounded. This was it. He was going to die at the side of the fiery red head he somehow started to like. He heard her murmur and as the ghost dragged her away from Roxas. He tried to get to her but the spirits cut him off. She screamed as they were tearing at her, trying to rip her apart. Roxas yelled her name and reached for her but she was to far away. He fought off the ghosts who were tearing at his clothes now and tried to get past the others to get to Raxein. Another scream. Roxas looked desperately at his friend and then he noticed the dark clouds surrounding her like a dark portal. It wasn't from the ghosts. Raxein screamed his name again. He heard a ripping noise and everything went silent. Even the lost souls stopped attacking the two. Roxas looked at Raxein's lifeless body. The shadows had gone. Her hood has been ripped off, showing her beautiful young and yet pale face, distorted of fear and horror.

* * *

oh noes, now Axel's gonna kill Roxas for killing his sister! mehe. ok, that might be a bit exaggerated but still. and I might add that this fic is not even close to being halfway finished. yeah, I reckon this could be novel length . kidding, unless you like long fics of course. I'll go in more detail then. you know the drill, review plz. 


	11. Truth To Be Told

meep. god I love random words. gaga.

sorry that this is a late update, my internet's stuffing up and I probably won't be on 'till next month. I would update daily, but... yeah. dam school starts next week again. djgnabgvkdnv... on with da story!

* * *

"Raxein!Raxein, wake up! Please, please wake up!RAXEIN!" 

She laid there, eyes closed and cold. Some one took her in their arms and hugged her warmingly. Raxein opened her eyes to see who it was. She had thought Axel because of the warmth she usually felt when her brother hugged her but it wasn't him. Although her face was pressed onto his chest, she knew it wasn't him. She heard a soft cry and some one's face dug in her hair. She led him hold her tightly for a long time. It was relaxing. She took a deep breath. He must have noticed because he took his head back. It was Roxas. Both were speechless for a couple of moments then Raxein dug back into his chest and hugged him. After another few moments they slowly released each other and got up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. They suddenly stopped when you ..." Roxas hesitated and looked to the ground.

"I thought you were dead."

Raxein looked at him. She tried to think of something, but there was nothing she could say to this. She kissed him on the cheek. He continued looking to the ground, turning a bit red. She turned to look around. The ghosts that had attacked them before were now bowing down.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"They're bowing to their queen"

"Axel!"

Raxein ran into her brother's arms which weren't as welcoming as usual. Demyx went over to Roxas to check on him. The four of them stood in the middle of the hall surrounded by bowing spirits.

"So what's that with the queen?"

"Haven't you seen the statues yet? C'mon, see for yourself"

They followed Axel to the end of the hall where three gigantic statues stood. Roxas and Raxein starred at them in awe. There were two men guarding a young woman in their middle.

"You look just like her!" Roxas blurted out.

"... B...but how?"

"I don't know. Zexion does probably. But you're not gonna get hurt as long as you keep the hood off"

"Do they really think I'm their queen? But they must know that she's been dead for hundreds of years!"

"Don't you know who you are?"

"What do you mean?"

Raxein looked unsure towards Demyx. It's the first time she heard him say anything today. She looked at her brother but he looked away. Roxas was still fascinated with the statues.

"What's going on?!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raxein was piercing Demyx with her eyes. Again, as Demyx remembered. He looked desperately at his friend but Axel kept looking away, bemused. He turned to Roxas who looked at him with his You-Did-It-Yourself-look but couldn't help not showing curiosity in the matter. Demyx pleaded back to him then turned to Raxein again.

"...uh...um, ah..."

Starring blue eyes. Luckily Roxas decided to mix in.

"Wait, if that's the... and you... is Raxein the last heart blade wielder or something?"

She gave him an odd look.

"Not that I know."

"But you are, that was the whole point of this mission. To get you to summon your true powers. We couldn't tell, you were meant to find out yourself."

Relieved some one mentioned it, Demyx told the story. Axel was leaning against the statue of one of the men. He faked a cough.

"Ahem, didn't you notice something else?"

"Hey, that guy looks like Roxas!"

"WOAH!!"

Even Demyx didn't see that coming. He wasn't the guy who knew about history. But to his astonishment, Roxas looked surprised, too.

"Ok, WHY does Roxas look like that guy?" Raxein said confused.

"Well, I don't know! The superior should know, or Zexion since he keeps the library" Roxas defended

"Wait, we can't go back!" Axel jumped from his coolly position.

"Why not?"

"Because we haven't accomplished this mission! Raxein hasn't summoned anything! He's gonna kill us, got it memorized?!"

"Then he can stick his summonings up his ass 'cause I'm tired and need rest! I just fought over a thousand ghosts with Roxas!"

Demyx took a step back. He didn't like it when people got angry. Especially a hot head and his sister.

"We're not going back!"

"Yes, we are!"

"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"

Demyx stepped back further with Roxas while the two kept arguing. Sparks and a few flames were cycling them.

"Hey, Rox, what're we gonna do?"

"That's an excellent question."

"You know Axel's to stubborn, we're never gonna get out of here if Raxein's the same"

"We need a plan to get them stop fighting"

"I think I got something..."

He whispered something to Roxas.

"Ok, fine, now?"

"Let's do it!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raxein was still arguing with Axel when Demyx cried out. They stopped and turned. Roxas was crooked on the floor, clutching his side. Raxein ran to him and bended over him, pulling a vial with green liquid out of her pocket. She gave it to Roxas who swallowed it quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"My side, it's killing me. I think the stitches ripped or something"

"Shit. We gotta get you back to Zexion, I don't have enough potions left. I told you you shouldn't have come!"

Raxein was too concerned about Roxas that she didn't notice Axel being unusually quiet and observing. She turned to him.

"Ax, portal, NOW!"

He was surprised by this demanding voice of Raxein and opened one the same second. Then he threw his friend over his shoulder and walked through, Demyx followed. Raxein wanted to get in but something stopped her. She turned to see what it was. A ghost was pulling her cloak. She moved quickly to get out of its grip and tapped into the portal. As she disappeared she heard a raspy voice.

"Free us, my lady"

* * *

let's see here... aww...Rox didn't die... too bad. smirk. I luvs you ppls who keep reviewing! not mentioning anyone here...coughLifes.Lovercough...even though you're the only ones doing so...but I can proudly say that a lot of ppl fave and alert this story. mep. thnx but I'd appreciate it more if you'd drop a review as well. now that I'm done you can press the purple button already. do it, kupo. 


	12. Hospital Again

weeeeeeeeee!!!!1! update!

hey, can anyone tell me the difference between a lime and a lemon?

mmm, school started again, and me being junior senior have a hell of a lot of work to do. so I'll make, uh, let's say, weekly updates. or try at least. anyway, Key Blade War is on its way, first chap almost done. you'll see it very soon. but I don't really know yet how I'm gonna do it cuz this story blends in with the other one. might destroy the tension or mystery I love putting in things. anyway, ENJOY!!!

* * *

Zexion was surprised to see Axel appearing from the dark portal that had just appeared in the library right in front of him. Demyx came after him, tripping into a stack of books and clearing the table at the same time. Axel put Roxas on it and demanded Zexion to look after his friend. He then turned for Raxein. She came in a little bit late and pale faced through the closing portal. Zexion smiled in his thoughts. A wounded only means he was going to have the new member of the organization for another day in his care which usually dragged the Melodious Nocturne with it. He came up to him, smiling. But he turned to Roxas quickly when he heard him mourn in pain again.. 

"What happened to him?"

"Uh, ghosts, lots of 'em... but we think the stitches opened up"

"Demyx carry him upstairs to my tower. Axel get some more potions from Vexen, he will give you the right ones. Raxein" he turned to her and hesitated. "come with me."

They all left for their destinations. Raxein almost had to run to keep up with Zexion. He was a fast walker.

"So, where are we going?"

"To the superior's office. Hopefully Axel will give him a full report later but he needs to know the important news this instant."

"Why do I have to come? I hate it when he stares at me"

"Well, if you promise you will help me with something later, you can wait outside if you want"

"Deal"

She smiled at him and he gave for him a rare smile back. She told him roughly what happened and he went in alone in Xemnas' office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Zexion came out, he looked a bit paler than usual but they went straight for the tower. The red head looked at him curious.

"So, what did he say?"

"You need practice. It was not unnoticed that you did not summon the key of darkness."

"Key of darkness?"

"You know that you are the heart blade bearer, do you not?"

Raxein hesitated. She remembered Demyx saying it but at that time it was unimportant. Now she thought of it more deeply. Zexion noticed her being so quiet and thoughtful.

"Are you alright?"

"Physically, yes, mentally, no"

"If you need anything, you know you can always talk to me. And I will never spread lies or secrets."

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind. So what did you want me to help you with?"

"Meet me at the library once you have nothing to do." Zexion whispered softly. The red head nodded.

They entered the room. Axel and Demyx were both bending over Roxas but looked up when they came in. Zexion went straight to Roxas and took the potions Axel left on the desk next to the door. Raxein went to look out the window, humming happily. Demyx joined her.

"He's not really hurt, isn't he?"

Demyx looked at her, surprised.

"H-how did you...?"

"I doubt he wasn't in at least a bit pain but if he really had been, he would have been paler and looked sicker. Small details you can easily miss"

"We only wanted you guys to stop fighting"

"And it worked, didn't it? But you almost got me there, Dem"

"Sorry"

She laughed at him.

"Don't be! I'm grateful for it!"

"What's up here?"

Axel peeked at them accusing. He had come over after he heard his sister laugh out.

"Nothing. How's Rox?"

"Go look for yourself. Demyx, I think we need to talk. Again."

But Raxein left the two men and went to Roxas' bed. Zexion had gone to the kitchens to get some food. Roxas looked at her. He had the exact same eyes as her. She smiled.

"Why is it always you I'm looking after?"

"I don't know, maybe it's fate"

"And what would fate want with us?"

"I don't know. But definitely something"

She laughed but quietly. To her relief, Axel didn't notice because he was still in an argument with Demyx. Roxas looked at him, too.

"Was he always arguing in his other life as well?"

"Oh, you noticed? Yeah, he does it quite a lot."

"Does?"

"Did, I mean."

Raxein thought a moment. Why did she say 'does' when she knew it was in the past? Ah, she's probably paranoid about stuff again. Every one makes mistakes once in a while.

"Hey, are you staying tonight? I mean, helping Zexion and all"

Roxas looked at her, pleading almost. She smiled at him, he smiled back. They were interrupted by Zexion bringing them food. He already had given Axel and Demyx some. They were eating and still arguing. Zexion sat with Raxein and Roxas, probably the only two civilized people in this room besides him. They ate quickly while discussing Roxas wound and what they were going to do this evening. Zexion didn't mention that Roxas had faked it but he wanted to keep him in anyway. He had made such a great recovery in such a short time. Of course nobodies recover faster than normal but this was even for Roxas too fast, Zexion explained. He sent Demyx to bring the dishes back to the kitchen and told Axel to give Xemnas a more specific report. Axel came to Raxein and hugged her.

"Don't do anything stupid" he whispered and left the room. Zexion went to Roxas with a box in his arms.

"Ready to be my guinea pig, Roxas?"

"What do you mean?"

He looked at Raxein. She got the message and let out an evil laugh. She got to the box Zexion had put on Roxas bed and pulled out a few sharp and pointy things.

"Hey, what are you gonna do with that?!"

Zexion and Raxein chuckled evilly.

"I...I'm calling Xemnas!"

Both stopped. They looked at Roxas as if he just won a game very close.

"Oh, c'mon Rox. You're so unfair!"

"I was just going to teach her how she should take care of a more serious wound. Nothing was going to happen, coward."

Roxas opened his mouth to counterattack but he closed it again and starred at them as if they caught him cheating. Then Demyx returned to the room, wanting to help out. Raxein laughed out loud.

"Tonight's gonna be fun!"

* * *

mm, somehow I don't like the ending. oh well. starting to go over into Zemyx a bit, maybe you noticed. it's a secret one so you gotta read carefully. besides, I'm extremely bouncy and hyper cuz this story finally got 13 reviews!!! not much but 13!!!! weeeeee!!! my happy number!!!!not relating to anyone here...hehe. next chap is chap 13!!!!!!!!!!!so review, something's bound to happen in my favorite one!!!!!!!

hey, would you prefer long chaps that take longer or short ones that come out quicker?


	13. IT'S 13! That's where it started

mep

13!!!!!!!!1!!!!! THIRTEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 me luvs 13

I thought it was the time for an update. not much to say but ENJOY!

* * *

"Uuh... what happened?" Raxein stirred.

"Well, we had real fun last night. Even Zexion partied."

"Yeah, I know but how did it end?"

"After you drank that potion things got crazy and we had to put you to sleep if you know what I mean"

Raxein sat up in her bed. She looked around. Only her and Roxas in the room. Again. It was starting to annoy her. It was more fun in a crisis or when Axel was around, ready to kill anyone who even glared dreamy at Raxein. She looked at her friend. Thinking about it, she was both annoyed by this never ending alone-in-a-room-with-him, yet her other half seemed happy about it. Weird.

"So, where's Zexion?"

"Library. Hey, you want some food? You missed breakfast so I got some for you"

He handed her a plate. She ate quickly.

"Thanks, Rox, that's real sweet of you"

"No worries"

"Any missions for today? If not, you wanna hang out later with me?"

"Sorry, but I have to go with Marlurxia get some new plants and you have to train with Axel and Demyx later as well"

"Oh"

"Yeah, no lazy hanging around here, sorry"

"Cheer up. It's not the end of the world. What 'bout tomorrow?"

"Stacked full as well"

"Someday?"

"I don't think so, as long Xemnas doesn't get a heart"

"I hate him. Such a cold man"

"That's because he doesn't have a heart. Just like every one else here but you"

"But I am a nobody, right?"

"Sort of. You're the heart blade wielder's nobody but you still have a heart. Similar to me. I'm Sora's nobody and he still has a heart. And when your other is still alive somewhere, you have dark blue eyes, like yours or mine. That's why this is so interesting. Same, yet different as Zexion would say."

"Okay..."

"You should better see him if you wanna know more"

"Right..."

"You don't get any of this, do you?"

"No"

They both laughed. Raxein got up and walked to the window. Roxas followed, standing behind her. She turned and leaned on the window, hands half behind her back. He looked at her curious, while she just stood there, smiling at him.

"You're a very pretty girl, did you know that?"

She gave him her most beautiful smile. He smiled back and came closer to her. She kept her position, letting him close her in. This blond hair of his, it was so... attractive to her. She never noticed before. His hands moved around her slim waist and he kept nearing her until their noses met. A strain of red her fell in front of her eye. Red. Fire. Axel. This was bad. Axel would think of this as betrayal. Raxein's thoughts went rapid after that. She pulled away, leaving Roxas stand by himself. He looked disappointed, yet pleased with himself. She must have had her thoughts shown on her face because Roxas' expression told her _it's okay, I won't tell_. He then remembered something and gestured her to the door.

"Your training. Ladies first"

They walked down the stairs. At the end they already saw Axel waiting. Raxein decided to place a quick peck on Roxas' cheek which made the teen blush slightly. He pulled his hood over his head so Axel wouldn't see it. Raxein greeted her brother with another hug. Roxas quickly got away without being noticed by Axel. Raxein was sure he wasn't meant to have been up there with her in the tower in the first place.

"Hey sis, we're gonna train your fire today, got it memorized?"

"Yeah so I heard. Where's Demyx?"

"Not here yet but he will be later. He's gonna be the counter element, you know, hardest to beat 'cause he's water? Doesn't mix well, fire and water"

"Why not Vexen? I thought ice was our weakness"

"Yeah but not yet. We'll beat him when you're ready"

"Okay... but first I gotta change"

She sprinted to her room and a few moments later back to Axel. They went to the grounds. Axel told her exactly what to do and she mastered the skills perfectly. Xigbar and Luxord joined and watched as audience. First they whistled when Raxein's cloak lifted a little by a breeze or something similar but after Luxord's cloak caught fire they just cheered whenever she made a difficult move. Axel was standing aside watching and judging her moves. She was quick and flexible and not as tall as Axel and it suited perfect. She was as fast and smooth as a cat. He made a track like test run for her with all sorts of traps in it, most where of fire or where she had to use hers. Soon half the organization was there watching their youngest member perform. Axel went over to them and talked hastily about something. Then he turned to Raxein, shooting a set of flames to her to make her stop.

"Break, sis"

She walked over to Demyx who had summoned some water in a bottle. She drank it thankfully.

"You're gonna have to turn around, Raxein, the next run is a surprise. And it's more difficult."

"You saying I can't do it?"

"No, just,... mentioning it. You just have to pass the finish line"

"DEMYX!! GET OVER HERE!"

"Oh shit, gotta go"

He ran off quickly, leaving Raxein by herself. She had hoped Roxas would be here to see her. But he wasn't. She frowned slightly at the thought of him. Maybe he will show up later.

"Hey Rax, come here"

She went over to Axel. He gestured her to go to some kind of a start line.

"Kay, this one's harder, you don't have to reach the end if you can't, got it memorized? But it'd be good"

"I can do it, stop telling me I can't!"

"Start"

The first bit was easy. She ducked a few flame streams and got into a circle. Nothing was here and she suspected a trap. The red head looked around anxiously. A card almost hit her as she ducked. She responded quickly. The girl shot flames to where she thought her attacker was, rolled away on the floor to a safe distance and stood up again to see her victim burn. But Luxord had shielded it was one of his card tricks. He threw some dice at her that exploded when touched. She dodged, sending another set of flames at her opponent. He blocked. Razor sharp cards flew from all directions towards Raxein. She burned the cards before they reached her. Luxord cried out loud as if wounded. That gave her an idea. She waited for him to throw another card at her but he wasn't that stupid to do so. Instead, he did something with her. Raxein felt the weirdest feeling ever. She was flattened and bound to a piece of paper. She saw a huge hand pick her up. Luxord gave her a wide grin. She couldn't move but she had a plan how to get out of this. She burned herself.

* * *

ha, yup, that's end for now. 13! they got closer this time! I'm happy now...review if you wish! 


	14. On With The Action!

I forgot what I was gonna say.

Enjoy the stuff between now and my next note where I will hopefully remember!

* * *

Axel was watching the battle closely. His sister was good and she figured out how to hurt Luxord soon. But the fool turned her into a damn card! He wanted to 'meddle in' but Sai'x and Lexeaus held him back.

"Let me go! He freakin' turned her into a card! That wasn't part of the deal!"

"She can get out herself. That's what this was all about. And if she couldn't, he wouldn't have done it"

The card caught fire. Axel almost cried. Luxord bend down as if he was burning. Axel restrained himself.

"I knew she'd get out herself, got it memorized?"

Sai'x sighed. He and Lexeaus didn't let go of Axel, but loosened their grip a bit.

"Sure"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raxein looked at Luxord amused. She lit his coat and ran towards the next circle. One down, who knows how many more to go. She looked around, trying to figure out what came next. A bullet flew right past her eyes and almost got her. She turned to see Xigbar disappear into nothingness.She back flipped and dodged another few bullets coming from her right. She shot flames towards him but he warped himself elsewhere. He shot, she dodged and threw another set of flames to his direction and he got away again. And this process kept on repeating for hours it seemed.

Raxein was exhausted. Every time she shot he was somewhere else and she never got him. Xigbar and his damn portals! After he appeared right next to her she had an idea. He attempted to shoot with his riffle again but she was faster. The red head jumped up and got hold of Xigbar's leg. He tried to shake her off and warped to all sorts of different places with her but she wouldn't let go. He aimed at her head with his gun but she was faster than him. She had lit his cloak and the fire consumed both of them, Raxein laughing maniacally and Xigbar crying out loud. She led him go and landed on her feet in the circle. Xigbar fell to the ground a few meters away. The fire had gone out but he was burnt everywhere and barely moved, defeated.

The crowd cheered at her. She moved on to the next circle with a grin on her face. She had figured out who might be next. She observed who was in the crowd and who she knew was on a mission. Every one was there except for Xemnas, Marlurxia, Roxas (she sighed at the thought of him), Larxene and Demyx. Since the superior was in his office and Roxas was helping Marlurxia, she would either fight Larxene or Demyx. And she knew her brother too well that he would safe the best for last. So she wasn't surprised when kunai were thrown at her. She dodged easily, keeping a distance from the other female member of the organization.

The blond grinned maliciously as she jumped towards the younger girl, trying to pierce her. But Raxein dodged again and summoned a wall of flames for protection. This was getting unfair. They had weapons and she only had her element. Larxene ran through the fire as if it was air. Raxein dodged in the last second but Larxene got her arm. The red head back flipped again to a safe distance and looked at her arm. A long but not deep cut cam from her shoulder down to her wrist. It was bleeding heavily.

Larxene grinned, the crowd moaned and Axel was once again trying to get to his sister. Zexion and Vexen came to Sai'x' and Lexeaus' help to hold the hot head back. The battle went on.

Larxene was charging again, Raxein dodged and set Larxene's coat on fire. The blond put it out quickly and glared at the girl evilly. She pointed at Raxein and sparks of lighting were thrown at her. First Raxein tried to dodge but the electric stream followed her movement. Desperately protecting she held her hand up to ward with fire but the shock went through. She got lucky that it only got her hand but it zapped and shook uncontrollably. She looked at her opponent who laughed at her.

Sai'x, Lexeaus, Zexion, Vexen and Xaldin held back the steaming Axel who was now trying more than ever to get to Raxein. She looked around. Maybe there was something she could use lying around. Larxene got closer to her again, kunai drawn. Raxein had a plan. She ran to a tree and jumped up to climb and hide in the leaves. As suspected, Larxene followed. Raxein moved quickly without making a sound, Larxene behind her searching for the red head. They were way up in the tree when Raxein decided that she had confused the blond enough. She quickly moved towards safe ground, careful not to be seen by Larxene.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD! STOP HIDING!" she shouted angrily because she couldn't find her prey.

"But I'm right here!" the girl yelled back from the ground. Larxene got sight of her and hurried down the tree. Raxein grinned evilly and set it on fire. It was a massive fire ball, one could almost say, with the screaming Larxene in the middle of it. Evey one who held Axel let go of him but he was also too amazed by the power and smartness of his sister to run to her. The tree burned to a cinder and Larxene fell out of it, burnt but not dead. The crowd cheered and applauded as loud as they could. The girl smiled at them but clinched her arm in pain. Her hand was numb and the sleeve of her cloak was soaked in blood. She pressed her teeth together and went into the last circle, facing Demyx.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The melodious nocturne had already summoned his water clones and was sitting aside letting them fight for him. Raxein had difficulties dodging their attacks. They were fast and more flexible than her and she was already wounded and exhausted. She could barely move her left arm, it was tangling off her side, limp and useless. She made a wall of fire again but the clones just put it out easily.

She fled, desperate. They followed her, throwing streams of water against her. She dodged most of them but the last was a full hit on the back. The girl fell to the ground soaked in water. It was burning her. Someone screamed her name. She got up, shaking, and saw Roxas and Marlurxia helping the others to hold back Axel. She smiled innerly and faced the water clones again. The wet coat was drenched in water so she took it off. Now she was ready to fight.

Demyx was tuning his sitar, sometimes looking up to see what was happening. Raxein thought. How could she fight something like water? Freeze it was her first thought but she didn't have ice. She had the opposite, fire. So, that meant she had to do the opposite with it as well... Raxein dodged another stream but it got a bit of her arm. She crunched her teeth in pain and looked at her bleeding and now steaming arm. Wait... steam sounds good... she grinned at the water clones which had no expression on their faces. The red head summoned another wall of fire but not around her, around the enemy. She kept calling more flames since the clones desperately put it out. Her plan was working, steam rose from the scene.

Demyx stood up, trying not to cry. His precious water clones were gone. He could have summoned more but he had made a deal with Axel that he'd only use them once. The crowd cheered. Raxein faced Demyx, ready to strike and/or dodge. He got his sitar and played a few chords. Water was raising from the ground, surrounding Raxein. She knew this battle technique of him. He had used it when they first met. She created a ball of fire that consumed her. She heard a splash and the pressure of tons of water falling on her. With all the energy she had left she kept the ball of fire around her alive. It was protecting her from the water that boiled and steamed at touch. The water disappeared, so did the fire. Raxein gasped for air as if she just ran 10 miles at top speed. She sank to her knees, exhausted. The crowd moaned and was back at keeping Axel away from the battle.

Raxein got up again, the crowd cheering at her. She looked at Demyx, thinking. He had his sitar drawn but didn't attack. What was he waiting for?! She was at her end, an easy target, quick to knock out. They observed each other for minutes it seemed. Raxein thought deep, trying to figure out how to beat Demyx. He sent a stream of water. She expected it and dodged but not without grazing her cheek. Blood dribbled from a cut and it was burning. The stream had been razor sharp for it had been icy cold. Raxein swallowed a few tears of pain to keep her pride. Demyx wasn't grinning at her like the others did. He looked at her concerned, like he did before this started when he gave her water. Then she remembered something.

She smiled victoriously. She summoned her last flames around Demyx and ran towards him, past him, and through the last alley towards the end. Demyx sent water after her but she jumped over the last trap and landed on the finish line. The water stopped right there, about two millimeters away from Raxein's back. She grinned wide as she fell to the floor. Too easy. She just had to pass the finish line.

* * *

aah, yes, teh action. me luvs teh action.

smile ppls.

I still can't remember what I was gonna say. odd. review at will, remember that it makes me happy!

I think I'm high. on what I haven't figured out yet. join the happy world!


	15. Medical Bunny Shorts Fun Time

ZOMG

I updated.

lawlz

my computer died on me. well, on my dad actually. he touched it and smoke came out at the back. man I am a lucky chick cuz I could recover all me stories. I thought I lost everything.--; my dearly beloved had been confiscated for more than a whole week! and I still don't have it back. right now I'm at school, supposingly writing a meterlong essay about some crack. heh. I'm takin my time that as you can see. babbling again. heh. on wit da storey!

weeeheeheeheee. enjoy while I'm on a sugar rush!

* * *

They let go of Axel. He sprinted over to his sister, catching her right on time. Zexion was there behind him with Roxas who looked concerned. He pulled out some bandages for Raxein's wound. He put them on but she obviously needed stitches. Axel took her up to the castle, bridal style. Zexion ordered Sai'x and Lexeaus and Marlurxia to bring up the rest of the wounded. But Marlurxia had just seen what the new member had done with his cherry tree and wouldn't move until he had replanted the entire side.

This was a huge problem: no one dared touching Larxene but Marlurxia. Only some one as optimistic as Demyx would such a thing. The others quickly fled into the castle while Demyx walked over to her and picked her up. She was unconscious, so it couldn't be too bad he thought. He carried her bridal style like Axel carried Raxein to Zexion's tower. He placed her on one of the beds and walked over the crowd around Raxein's bed. Axel cleaned her up and Zexion looked for his medical supplies. Roxas, Luxord( who was the only one not unconscious after loosing to Raxein) and to their surprise Xaldin were sitting at her side.

"Hey, any one wanna bet? 100 munny she's gonna d-"

Axel's evil glare pierced Luxord like one of Xaldin's lances.

"...-efinetly gonna... uh... live?"

"DUDE! I just had the weirdest dream ever! I was defeated by some hot chick!"

Axel's evil glare turned into a deadly glare, thrown at the awakening Xigbar.

"Oh,... dude, you know I was just fantasizing, right? Dude?"

"Please, I am trying to mend him, would you stop burning him, Axel?"

"Hey! You burned away my clothes! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

The other five conscious members turned around to Xigbar. He was wearing only boxers that had bunnies on them. They turned away quickly trying not to laugh. Even Zexion had a bemused look on his face. Who knew what the Free Shooter was going to do to them if they laughed.

Roxas was turning red because he held his breath, Xaldin buried his face in his hands, grinning uncontrollably, Zexion was the one with straightest face but they saw that he gave everything not to smile. Demyx had dunked his head into a bubble of water and they couldn't see his expression but it seemed like he had bad hiccups.

Luxord was the best, even toping Zexion. His poker face was completely blank as if nothing happened. Probably from all the gambling he did every night in Port Royal. Axel didn't even look, he was too obsessed with cleaning his sister but they all knew he was enjoying Xigbar's embarrassment. He just waited until they were out of danger. Xigbar grabbed a blanket and put it around him like toga. Then he portaled out, probably to his room. The group growled with laughter. After a few minutes, Xaldin decided to go and help Vexen stock up on healing potions since there had been a great use of them lately. Zexion finally got his things together and started stitching Raxein's arm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A sharp pain went through her arm that made Raxein wake up. Some one stroked her hair softly. She moaned to make some one notice she was awake. The stabbing in her arm stopped but the stroking continued. She opened her eyes and saw a rather large group around her. Zexion was stitching her cut on her arm to her left. Axel on her right was stroking her hair. Demyx, Luxord and Roxas were sitting at the end of the bed, at her feet, watching. Zexion reached for a potion and gave it to her to swallow. Then he continued stitching but she felt no pain anymore. Demyx was first to speak.

"Sorry 'bout that cut on your face. But you dodged pretty good"

"Yeah you were awesome! Hey, anyone wanna play some poker?"

"No, you always win, you cheat"

"I do not, little mate. I've just seen more of the world and played the game longer than you"

Roxas opened for a comeback but turned around, pissed off. Luxord was right. Every one laughed but Zexion and Raxein who it pained to open her mouth.

"Hey, Zexion, can I help with the bandaging thing?" Roxas asked.

"You could cut off her circulation. I'd rather have Demyx do so." Zexion somehow pleaded the last sentence but only Raxein noticed. Demyx came over and started helping the Cloaked Schemer.

He moved on to mending Raxein's cheek with some kind of green and purple paste while Demyx wrapped her arm in bandages. Roxas moaned, Luxord whistled amused by his friend's reaction and Axel let the evil glare go around, making every one shut up. After Zexion had put the last bit of paste on her cheek, Raxein glared with the same evil expression her brother gave every one before, to Axel.

"Is it somehow offending you when some one says or does something to or about me?"

"Hey, I'm just protecting you from those idiots, got it memorized?"

"Ha Ha, cough it up, Demyx. I knew he'd say it"

"That's it! I'm never gonna do any bets with you! NEVER!" Demyx yelled after handing the munny to the Gambler of Fate. He stormed out of the room while Luxord counted his munny he made so far.

"HEY! I'M MISSIN' FIVE MUNNY!"

He ran after Demyx. They could hear their voices from just outside the room.

"Hey, I bet all the munny I got that the rest is in your... left pocket!"

"HA! YOU JUST LOST! IT'S IN MY RIGHT POCKET!"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is, I keep all my munny in my right pocket"

"Better check"

Axel, Raxein, Zexion and Roxas didn't see it, but they knew Demyx reaching down his pockets.

"I'll prove you wrong..."

Silence.

More silence. Demyx was probably reaching in his left pocket.

"He He, I told you but you wouldn't listen"

"I hate you, time-... -freak"

"Now, you owe me exactly 825485649 munny"

"I don't have that much munny!"

"Then you could work it out. Be my slave for... four years, that should do it"

"Are you nuts?!"

"Start right away with cleaning my room. And dust all my trophies"

"How did you get all that money in the first place?"

"You willingly gambled it to me"

"No way!"

"Actually, on second thought, 9 munny I got off Zexion, but the rest was yours, mate"

Demyx was probably dumb struck. The group inside the tower laughed and giggled. Except Zexion of course. He put a huge plaster on Raxein's cheek and then left for Larxene. She was free again! She got up quickly but tripped and fell, luckily, into Roxas. They both fell to the floor in a **very** awkward position. Axel was quick at picking up Raxein and dragging her away from Roxas who lied there, face red as Axel's hair. Raxein was sure she had seen his eye twitching badly. She grinned amused. Her brother gave her an odd look. Roxas got up, pulled his hood over and disappeared to his room. Raxein decided to change the subject.

"Let's go get some food, I'm starving"

They went down to the kitchens, seeing Xaldin preparing lunch. He spoke to them without turning around.

"Don't even dare. Lunch is ready in ten minutes"

With that, the two siblings went to the dining room, which also served as some sort of common room.

In there were Demyx and Luxord playing Go Fish. Luxord was bored and complained why no one wanted to play poker with him. Lexeaus, who sat on the couch, arms crossed and watching his friends closely replied to Luxord's begging. This started an argument between the two and they went after each other, not summoning their weapons since it has been forbidden since the 'fire incident'. The red heads went over to Demyx, still looking at his cards, confused.

"How come he always knows what I have?"

"Because you're stupid enough to let him look over your shoulder every time he 'goes to the bathroom'"

Raxein giggled at her brother's comment. She took the cards that Luxord had left with Demyx and started dealing them. They played a few rounds until Xaldin finally, after about forty minutes, came with the food. Zexion appeared, took two plates and disappeared again. The rest sat at the table. Xigbar and Roxas were missing. Xemnas joined in with one of his 'evil mastermind appearances' as Axel described it. Both Raxein and Demyx snickered at the random comments he made all during lunch, all involving Xemnas. After they were finished and just sat there to chatter with the other nobodies, Axel made another joke involving superior's 'other' name, Mansex. This sudden burst of laughter from the younglings made Xemnas look up. His eyes first went around to see who was causing the disturbance. He first looked at Axel, but saw a better way to make him suffer. And she was already breaking the rules, so it made no difference.

"NUMBER XIV! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

Every one went silent. Heads slowly turned to the superior, then at Raxein. Now that some one mentioned it, the organization realized their newest member was not wearing the official black cloak. She wore a red shirt, cut short so it revealed her pierced navel. Above the shirt, a black vest also cut short. Though no one saw it at the moment, she wore black jeans with a flaming red/orange short skirt.

"I didn't had the chance to change clothes yet..." She went more quiet with every word.

"You never ever take your cloak off, even if it was burning!"

"Well, it was burning first, then got sliced and electrified and finally drowned..." was Axel's sarcastic comment.

"EVERY ONE! Leave. XIV. Stay."

Every one left. Axel went as slow as he could. Raxein was sure he would eavesdrop on them. She stood up and faced the superior. He came closer to her, and whispered instead of talked.

"Despite the fact you're not in uniform, this can turn out quite useful. You know the world Twilight Town? You were picked up there, right?" It was more a statement than a question. Raxein nodded.

"Then you must be familiar with the annual Struggle Tournaments?" Another nod. She wasn't sure, but she heard citizens talking about something called Struggle.

"Excellent. This will be your first mission alone, so pay attention. You must win the Struggle tournament which starts in one hour. But, unlucky for you, those tournaments go for three days, so it will take you three days to win. Let someone else explain it to you later. You are not allowed to use your element, neither any other weapons. You are not allowed to ask someone for help, or even tell someone about the mission. Understood?"

A nod.

"Here is a portal. Do not fail me" His last words were spoken more threatening. He created a dark portal behind him. Raxein stepped forward but hesitated right before entering.

"How will I get back?"

But he pushed her into the portal with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

a yes, where are we at now? secret mission. heh. love that.

don't bash me for not doing my school work this moment. it's not that I don't get what to do or such, I'm just having a brainblockage right now. heh, if that is even a word. anyway, review if you like.


	16. The Not So Secret Mission

**ZOMG I forgot: Key Blade War is out! the history to this fic, heartblade wielder etc. ! first chap is up!**

mataga!

don't ask.

weeehehehehehehehe.

refer to to line 2

mmmmh, blue stick...one could think dirty at that

ENJOY!

* * *

Axel had pressed his ear on the door but he only made out hushed voices, nothing clear. Then the doors opened wide and slapped him against the walls beside. He was squashed between but he noticed only one pair of boots leaving. And it weren't the light ones of Raxein. Axel pushed the heavy door off his face. 

"Where's Raxein?"

His superior turned, smiling evilly.

"Oh, she won't be back for quite a while."

"Where did you sent her?!"

Xemnas turned again to resume his walk.

"WHERE DID YOU SENT HER?!!!"

He had vanished through a portal. Damn! Where the hell would Mansex send her?!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The red head got up. She had tripped though the portal and fell right on her nose. Unfortunately for her, at the feet of a boy. He looked at her, identifying if he had seen her before.

"Where the hell did you com from?"

"Somewhere you shouldn't know about" she replied, dusting her clothes.

"I don't like your attitude. Don't mess around, or you'll deal with the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee. Got that?"

"Whatever. Who are you to order me around?"

"Just head of it, so stop talkin' like you're the boss"

"Oh Yeah? Make me"

The guy drew some sort of blue stick and pointed it at Raxein. She looked at it confused.

"Come on!" he yelled at her.

"You asked for it"

Just before she was about to burn the boy with his blue stick, another kid ran up to her, grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the square.

"What the...! Who...!Why..." she staggered as the boy in black and white dragged her into a valley, through an opening and behind a cloth that hang from a line, creating some kind of door. He let her go and slumped onto the sofa at the wall. He tilted his head back and took a deep breath.

"Don't you ever do that again, ok? Man, Seifer has bad temper, I know, but you shouldn't put a fight on in the first ten seconds you're here"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Saving your ass! It's none of your business"

"Fine. Keep to yourself then"

The blond looked at her, the word sorry written all over his face. She grinned at him.

"You going to that Struggle tournament today?" she asked.

"You bet! Need to defend my title!"

"Your title?"

"I'm the Struggle champion! Didn't you know?"

"WHAT?!"

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. When Roxas was champion, she would have to defeat him later. This was bad. Really bad. Not only he was master of, not one but two key blades, she had never fought with a weapon before. She was in deep shit.

"So, what about you? You're gonna compete as well?"

"Uh, ... yeah. When does it start anyway?"

"Right about..." He waited for the tower to ring 3 o'clock. And so it did.

"...now"

"Shit. Then LET'S GO!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The crowd was cheering loudly as the two teenagers ran to a stand at a wall. The Struggle coordinator was standing on an elevated platform, shouting out the entries. Raxein spoke to the man behind the counter first.

"Sign us up!"

"Uh,... you're a bit too late for that..."

"Hey, Rai, how's it going? Can't you make, uh, an exception?"

"You and your damn dramatic late entries, Roxas"

"And put her in as well, kay? Thanks, man, I owe you"

"You owe me ever since I started working here, forgot?"

"Yeah Yeah, just put us in"

"Uh, Roxas, in case you haven't noticed,... she's a chick"

"So?"

"Chicks don't, ... fight in this... uh..."

"What did you say?!" She was very close to strangling him, lucky for the guy, Roxas stopped her.

"I can't... really... put... you... in?"

"THEN BREAK THE GOD DAMN RULES BEFORE I BREAK YOUR NECK!"

"Wh-what's the name?"

"Raxein. And hurry up!"

"Roxas, you owe me big time. Real big time"

"Can't be too bad, can it?"

The man stood up from his cowered position and ran to the coordinator. They whispered hastily and looked at the new entries. After a few minutes quiet arguing the coordinator turned to his audience again.

"We have two late and special entries. First, welcome back our champion, ROXAS!"

The crowd cheered deafening. They shouted Roxas' name and a lot of girls where screaming for him. The coordinator had to yell at the top of his voice to get his attention back.

"The second entry, a new comer, and a first ever GIRL to enter, the lovely RAXEIN!"

There wasn't as much cheering, but the girls were louder than usual. This was their chance to proof the guys wrong about them being wimps. But there were more whispers going around. They all wondered who the mysterious girl was. Meanwhile, the coordinator ordered the first few battles. It was that boy Raxein had almost burned before, Seifer, against a younger blond. They were fighting with the blue sticks Raxein had seen before. She turned to Roxas who was cheering for the blond.

"What are those blue sticks?"

"You don't know? They're the struggle, uh... swords. We fight with them"

"And how does this work?"

"You don't know about Struggle? Why did you enter then?" he said disbelievingly.

She shook her head. But before Roxas could tell her, the fight was over. Seifer had won. The coordinator came up and called out for the next contesters. Unfortunately, it was Raxein against Seifer. Roxas pushed her onto the platform, greeting the blond that had lost before. As the red head walked proudly to the coordinator and her opponent, the crowd cheered as loud as they had when they heard Roxas's name was called out. Guys were whistling at her, girls were yelling her name, encouraging. Seifer snorted at her. The coordinator gave them a struggle sword each then backed away, wishing them good luck. Seifer pointed at her with the sword again.

"This time, you can't ran away, wuss"

"You're the one who's gonna run, dick head"

The battle began. Seifer charged at her but she ducked. Same thing again, about five times. Then Raxein tried offense and almost got to Seifer, but he blocked with his sword. This was annoying her. She looked over her enemy's shoulder to see Roxas. He was cheering for her, at the same time shouting what she should do but she couldn't hear him from all the noises around her. Seifer used this chance to hit her again but she flipped sideways. She ran to Roxas to ask him a question. Seifer looked confused, same for the still cheering audience. Roxas looked at her, puzzled.

"What exactly do I have to do?"

"Uh,... just... knock him out"

"Why didn't you say this before?! Could have saved time!"

She turned around, facing the still perplexed Seifer.

"Who's running now, huh?"

She looked at him, annoyingly rolling her eyes. She threw the sword at him, he was too busy laughing and when he realized he was being thrown at, it was already to late. The crowd went silent. Seifer crouched over, not without whispering in high pitched voice "Ow". Every one just stared for a few moments until the first girls got their voices back. The guys were still frozen, imagining the pain Seifer must have felt. The coordinator was one of the first to come out of his trance and congratulate Raxein. He then ordered some medics to look after Seifer. She got down from the battle field and looked at the dumbstruck Roxas.

"I won!"

No response.

"Hello? Roxas?! Are you there?"

Still no reply.

"Oh, come on, it's not like I hit you in the balls"

"Do you have any idea how much that must have hurt?"

"Nope. But he deserved it"

"That was unfair and you shouldn't have done that" This came from the blond next to Roxas.

"What, just because you didn't do it and lost?"

"It's just unfair! Chicks like you don't have weak spots!"

"Nooo, really?"

"Shut up you two! There's an announcement"

The coordinator came back up on the stage.

"The judges have just decided that hits like those are now forbidden and contesters will be disqualified. Back to the tournament: next up: Hayner versus Roxas!"

The two blonds jumped up onto the platform leaving Raxein at the edge of it. She was excited and worried at the same time. She almost feared that Roxas was going to win. She didn't want to fight the Key of Destiny. Xemnas must have known, all along, she thought. After a few minutes, Roxas stood over his friend, victorious. The crowd cheered loud. The coordinator got up and shouted for Raxein to come up, for the last battle. Raxein walked up, took the sword from the coordinator and turned to Roxas.

"Hey, what's up? You seem sad" he asked concerned.

"It's nothing, really"

He grinned at her.

"Afraid to loose? Don't worry, I won't hit you that hard" This lightened up her spirits.

"Well, I'm not gonna go down without a fight!"

They got into their individual battle positions and grinned at each other. The duel began.

* * *

eheh. not much to say... 

Reviews, the facts:

out of 100 percent happiness of a review

40 percent are from the fact that you reviewed

30 percent are from your babbling, rambling, and mostly summoning up what you just read

20 percent are from who you are, if I've seen you before, If you're a crit or beta, etc.

8 percent are from from your opinion about it, either good or bad

2 percent are from you saying things like "hope to see more soon", or "plzplzplzplz update!"

you could add 30 percent extra if you point out spelling mistakes, other errors and improvements that can be made.

adding to this info, when my happiness factor exceeds 80 percent I'll upload the next time I have the opportunity to, however if it shoots through to over 100 percent I'll upload straight away with special regards. then anything above 200 perdent would be a double upload.

now that you know, you can go and push my happiness a couple of percent higher. go shoot.


	17. Truth Or Lie?

muhahahaha! updates! cuz I luv Lifes.Lover so much! course you hit over 100 percent!

uh, this is not copycat Twilight Town without the beach, it's the real one. at the end of this fic, you'll see what happens. I dare say I have an imaginative mind. heh.ENJOY!

* * *

Axel went to Roxas room first only to find out that the blond wasn't there. He was probably already at that damn tournament he kept fancying about. Demyx was with Luxord, paying for his dept. So he had no one to come with him. Great. He summoned a portal to Twilight Town and stepped through. In this crisis, he needed Roxas no matter how important this thing was to him.

The crowd was cheering at the fighting pair. Axel made his way through the crowd without looking at them. A loud moan and double cheering declared the duel over. When Axel looked up to search for his friend, he saw him standing over his defeated opponent. Something was strange here. The coordinator came up to congratulate him. Axel waved to get Roxas attention but the blond was too busy waving at his fans. He walked over to the loser and bended over... her?!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I lost!"

"You put up a good fight though!"

"But I lost!"

"It's not the end of it! There's two more tournaments"

"But I lost today!"

"What's so special about today's tournament?"

Raxein hesitated. She was still lying on the ground, looking directly into Roxas' upside-down face.

"I'm not aloud to tell"

But Roxas understood. He walked around her and helped her up.

"Don't worry too much. I won't tell them."

When she didn't gave an answer, he grinned at her, she smiled back with one of her beautiful smiles.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Roxas froze. Raxein turned around to see the older red head standing right behind her. He looked at Roxas cold, but turned to Raxein with his old warm smile.

"So this is where he sent you... what kind of a mission is this? Unusual to send us to training outside the castle"

"It's not a mission, she just came with me for the struggle"

"And why did Mansex-"

"He said that I had to clean the kitchens later because you made fun of him and I wasn't wearing the cloak. And coincidentally I also asked him to make me a portal to Twilight Town cause I wanted to go with Roxas."

Axel was dumbstruck. Raxein quickly glanced at Roxas to see if he knew where she was going with this. He nodded to her story. Axel looked pissed off.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you want to tell me about your girlfriends and what you do with them?"

Axel's deadly glare hit Roxas. Hard. His entire posture almost said what he thought.

_What?! You dare going out with her?! How could you betray me like this?!_

Raxein caught Axel's expression and mixed in.

"Hey, I don't care who you go out with, shouldn't you do the same to me?!"

"Huh? I don't care either, but I gotta make sure that he's not,... you know... uh..."

"I get your point. But shouldn't you know best since you're his friend?"

"...I just... what if..."

"It's nice to know that you want to protect me and all but at some stage, I gotta decide for myself"

And with that she grabbed Roxas' hand and walked off, leaving the still angry and confused Axel in the square. When they got to the alley Roxas had taken her before, she let him go and turned to him.

"And that's how you get rid of my brother"

They both laughed at the giant lie they just told Axel. It went on for so long, they completely lost track of time.

"Hey, you wanna get some ice cream?"

"Sure, but I don't have any munny"

"Don't worry, I'll pay then, but you will next time!"

She grinned at him again. After they got their sea-salt ice creams, they headed for Sunset Station, Roxas leading.

"C'mon, I gotta show you this place, it's great, you'll love it"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Axel walked down the streets of the small town, thinking and grumbling to himself. He snapped an ice cream from a pass by and ate it with satisfaction. If he was Roxas, where would he go? There's only one place he loves. If that was even possible. But this sudden change of events made things so... different.

Ever since Raxein had stepped into Castle Oblivion, every one had been so... strange. He felt things he thought he had lost ages ago. And he saw this same change in Demyx and some of the others. And now even Roxas. Nobodies can't love. They don't have hearts. No feelings. Maybe memories, but no real feelings. They don't even _exist_. And she was his sister. It must be natural that he still has... memories... of feelings for her. But the thought of her pained him. Another feeling. Pain. Maybe even jealousy. Regret. Anger. Hatred. He could count them off his fingers. Sadness. Loneliness. Joy. Happiness. He looked up the tower of Sunset Station. Two shades, dots in the distance where on top of it.

"Love" he whispered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This is incredible! Such a great view!"

"I know"

"It's so..." she was going to say romantic, but she stopped herself in the last moment. "...peaceful."

"Yeah. I usually come up here when I need to think about something, or just to be alone and enjoy the view"

"Yeah"

They ate their ice creams in silence, sometimes glancing at the other. Somehow it made Raxein uncomfortable. The blond threw away his finished ice cream stick and smiled at her again. She looked down the tower, just realizing high they were up.

"What's wrong?" he started the conversation.

"Huh?"

"You look worried"

She was starting to hate those crystal blue eyes that pierced her.

"Is it... Axel?"

She sighed and leaned back, so that she looked into the orange clouds above.

"Maybe... I don't know"

"How can you not know why you're sad?"

She closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze that came from the beach. A shuffling noise told her Roxas was getting closer towards her but she didn't move a bit.

"You can tell me"

Another sigh, another breeze.

"Is it... that... story... we told him?"

She looked at him but he looked at the setting sun. She turned to watch, too, with a smile on her face.

"Don't get your hopes up, Rox. It was just an excuse to get away"

"I wasn't-"

"Then why ask?"

"Cause you seem worried about something"

She closed her eyes again to enjoy the breeze once more.

"Maybe, ... maybe I am"

* * *

slowly we're getting there. extremely slowly. heh. builds up tension, doesn't it? or is it just boring? your choice**. R**_e_V**i**_E_**w **_P_l**Ea**_S__**e**_


	18. Hearts For The NonHearted

mmmmh

not much to say.

go enjoy now!

a bit short this one

* * *

"Let's go get some more ice cream before we go back to Castle Oblivion."

"Yeah."

Roxas looked at his companion. Something had changed in her. She wasn't as cheerful as before, always... sad. Why wouldn't she tell him? Now he was starting to get worried.

"Who's the one worrying now, huh?" she said, pointing out the expression on his face. They both laughed while wandering around the streets.

"Why are you worried?" she started the conversation.

"'Cause you are?"

"No, but why? I mean, that's no real reason."

"Says the girl who doesn't know why she's sad."

"Hey!"

"What? You said it yourself."

She looked away from him. Sad again.

"Stop it!"

"Huh? Stop what?"

"Being... sad. It's annoying! Cheer up!"

"Well then, you stop worrying about me!"

"Ok, that's a deal then."

"Kay."

They laughed again. And again. And so on.

"Let's go back, I bet it's already past dinner time and I'm starving." the blond said after a while.

"You just had two sea-salt ice creams!"

"Uh... they don't really count as a meal."

She looked to the ground again.

"Didn't we had a deal?"

She smiled at him. It was a pretty smile, but a sad one at the same time.

"I can't really go back with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm on a mission, remember? And I can't go and ask for help."

"Didn't they show you how to portal yet?!"

"Nooo..."

"I'll teach you then. Mansex doesn't need to know that I helped you, right? Just keep your mouth shut."

"You sure? I don't wanna cause any trouble."

He laughed again. She looked at him oddly.

"There's already enough trouble in the castle, it wouldn't make a difference!"

She smiled at him. He showed her how it was done.

"Just concentrate on where you wanna go, its easy. Summon it, uh, like fire. You know?"

"Right..."

"For a quick start, try and go to the tram over there."

He pointed towards the tram that circled the square they were in. It took a few minutes but Raxein had finally managed to get a portal across the square. She looked at her tutor with a proud smile.

"Great. Let's try a greater distance. Go to the tower we were at before"

And with that, he left the red head and waited at the tower. A black portal opened just seconds after him. Raxein came out, smiling. He smiled back.

"You getting the hang of it? I'll meet you at the castle."

And he left her one last time, Raxein frowning and feeling something crunch inside her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The blond wandered through the castle aimless, whistling a soft tune to himself. Not knowing how or why, he _felt _happy. The sound of the Cloaked Schemer behind him startled Number XIII.

"Well, you seem extraordinary satisfied with yourself."

"Zexion? What do you want?" Roxas asked confused about the interference. The gray/blue haired usually doesn't do that.

"Do you ever wonder how you have been getting these... _feelings _lately?"Zexion continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about."the blond lied. He knew exactly what Zexion was talking about.

"Strange, is it not? Ever since that red head entered the castle..." Number VI trailed off.

"What does this have to do with Raxein?" Roxas demanded snappy, growing impatient of Zexion's constant wordplay.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas..." Zexion chuckled."... **Everything** is connected with your dearly beloved."

"What?"

"You do remember me telling you that she still has her heart?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because, she being the Heart Blade Wielder, the ultimate wielder of either dark or light, has the power to give hearts to those ridden of them."

"Huh?" was what Roxas could bring out after moments of deep concentration.

"You are as naive as your other!" Zexion cursed and walked away.

"Wait! Please, tell me!" Roxas shouted after him, jogging to Zexion to catch up with the briskly walking man.

"She makes you feel! As well as all of the others! But only as long as she is near us." Zexion snapped angered. "Go and read it for yourself!" he yelled at the shocked teen and marched off, leaving Roxas to cower in this information.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sun _wasn't_setting.

Raxein looked at the orange ball oddly, tilting her head to the side.

It _just wasn't going down_ as it was supposed to.

She swore it was past nine o'clock, but the sun still didn't want to move. Keeping a suspicious eye on the thing, she shrugged the thought off and opened another dark portal. Man, she was getting good at this. Looking at the billboard once more, she smiled. Another unfortunate soul needed her help in... delivering mail! Great. She jumped on the skateboard lying nearby and sped off to do said job. After earning another fifty munny she went back to the ice cream stand and bought another blue Popsicle. The stuff really was addictive...

Arriving on the station tower via portal, the red head licked the salty treat with pleasure. Too bad she couldn't return to the castle. Otherwise if she would, Xemnas will know someone helped her. Nevertheless, it meant spending the night out here. Raxein sighed, not of exhaustion or staying here for three days, but other thoughts that concerned her.

She didn't like Roxas. She couldn't, she was a Nobody. Yet he makes her feel happy, and untouched of worries. But also guilty of herself thinking of him like that, then remembering Axel. She felt safe with the blond, yet uncomfortable around him alone. It was so confusing. She slowly fell asleep, leaning against the tower, the unfinished ice cream melting away at her side.

* * *

mep. I had some changes done with this. hope it's for the better good.heh.

I noticed... where did all my loyal reviewers go? not meaning Lifes.Lover, she's awesome and deserves many hugs and kisses. and I'm so girly right now. heh.

anyway, go shoot.


	19. Finding Out More

so, I got this inspiration spurt last night and... I just had to update. ENJOY!

* * *

The next morning came, and Roxas was unusually up early. Grabbing some more food, he left Xaldin mutter to himself in the kitchen as the blond was going through the black portal. He ended up in front of Raxein's room, whistling happily.

He knocked and waited.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Still nothing.

Getting worried, he pulled out Oathkeeper and unlocked the door.

"Raxein?"There was no one in the room. In fact, the room was pretty much unused.

Roxas dropped the food and opened a portal to Twilight Town.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It is not healthy to lie here, Raxein." The red haired twitched and jumped up out of her slumber.

"Gee, Zexion! A bit more gentle next time, alright?" she snapped at the disturbance. He sat down next to her on the tower. Raxein blinked. It was still twilight.

"It is nearly twelve o'clock, you know. The sky does not change its appearance here." the Schemer said as if reading the girl's thoughts. She shivered when he touched her bandaged arm. She had almost forgotten about it. Zexion carefully peeled off the white linen, revealing a perfectly well looking arm. Raxein looked at it surprised. The gray-blue haired smiled.

"Nobodies heal ten times as quick as mortals. And the stitches are made from special chemicals that disappear after some time. The paste I put on prevents getting life lasting scars." He reached up to the plaster on her cheek and pulled it off easily.

"There, as good as new."

"Thanks, Zexion." she muttered, slightly blushing at his touch. Zexion observed her carefully.

"Odd, am I right? You blush, when someone that may be attractive to you comes near. Very odd for a Nobody." he remarked, looking at the orange sun.

"What exactly are you saying?" she asked, interested.

"You do know that you are the Nobody of the legendary Heart Blade Wielder?" he asked. She nodded.

"And as the Nobody of said legend you are still in possession of a heart?"

That one she didn't know. And it hit her with awe.

"Me? Still have a... a heart?" she stuttered out. Zexion glanced at her, briefly and observing.

"How?" And Zexion turned to explain it all.

"You see, the Heart Blade Wielder is quite different from a normal Key Blade Wielder. One who controls a Key Blade can turn Nobody and Heartless just like every one else, proof for that is your dear Number Thirteen. One who wields the Blade of Hearts though, " he paused, glancing at her curious features once more. "... is **born as **Nobody and Heartless."

Raxein gasped. It was all she could do at that moment besides letting Zexion finish.

"Nobodies do not have hearts, neither do Heartless. I am sure you wonder where yours is?"

She nodded.

"It rests within your Blade, Wielder." he said in his mysteries. The red head tilted her head, not understanding.

"The Nobody of a Heart Blade Wielder wields the Blade of Darkness, as well as controls the complete power of Darkness. And though it is against the nature of these, a Heart Blade Wielder's Heartless controls absolute Light, with the Blade of Light. But a Heart Blade Wielder breaks all laws of nature, so it does not matter." he paused again to let her work through this information.

"And when both merge, the true power of both realms collides, creating the Heart Blade. Sora and Roxas come very close to this phenomenon, yet you are so very different. You skip between Heartless and Nobody, having only one mind, one conscience. And where ever your conscience is, so is your heart because it follows your Blade."

"But, why am I stuck with my Nobody now? And how can I merge with my Heartless?" Raxein had finally gotten the ability to speak back, and now her mind was just overflowing with questions.

"That can only be explained by yourself. Did you have a massive emotional breakdown before waking up again, somewhere else but also somewhere familiar?"

Raxein didn't really know what he was saying but she thought deeply nonetheless. Then it came to her, a memory flashing, trying to escape.

-Flashback-

"Lae? Lae! Lae, where are you?" the red haired girl screamed frantically, running through the house like mad, searching for the other red head. The other residents were throwing irritated looks to her. She decided that her lost one wasn't in the building, so she left and ran outside, screaming his name through the square.

"LAE!"

Her echo continued throughout the entire world it seemed. One of the surrounded citizens came to her, asking what was wrong. Her tear streaked face looked into his scarred face.

"Where is he? Where's my brother?" she asked with a crackling voice. He was just about to answer but a scream caught his attention.

"HEARTLESS!"

"Run, girl, run to the first square at the gate to this world! Ask for Cid in the shop, now go!" the brunette yelled at her. He drew a sword with the handle of a gun and started attacking the black creatures. The red head didn't move though.

"Run, I said! RUN!"

"No." she said menacing. No one told her what to do. The sight of Heartless only encouraged that nagging thought swirling through her head.

_Heartless could have attacked him and he could have failed protecting himself because he was too worried about his sister running away. _

The black beings mercilessly ripped out the hearts of her surrounding, yet left her alone. She watched the brunette man slay the beasts, protecting her all the same.

"Run or they'll take your heart, too!"

Frankly, she didn't care.

"Girl! Are yo-"

But when he turned, the red head was gone.

She woke up, having a terrible nightmare. But when she got up, she realized it hasn't been just a dream. Only one thing to do then: find Lae, bash him for leaving, be happy again. Short, simple, easy to remember. She brushed her long hair off her shoulder and turned to the door outside. Stepping out into the sunshine of Destiny Islands, she stretched. Odd, she swore she had her hair cut short. Not that she didn't like the long fire red streaks covering her eyes. Another odd feeling was that she felt like she moved a world in her sleep. Probably the shock still from the dream. She cracked her fingers and began her lonely journey, searching the worlds for her lost brother.

-End of Flashback-

Raxein snapped back to reality, having tears shimmering in her deep blue eyes.

_Roxas shared those eyes._

Why was she thinking of Roxas just now? She waved the thought away and took the tissue Zexion held out to her gratefully.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly speaking.

"Yeah, please continue explaining."

"Then I shall. You asked how to merge with your Heartless? No book in my library tells me that. However-" he was interrupted when the familiar swirls of a dark portal came to their sight. Out stepped the short blond Raxein had just thought of. He fell to his knees in front of her and hugged the red head tightly.

"Raxein! You weren't in your room and I didn't see you return yesterday so I went looking for you all morning. Did you had problems with the world portalling? It's a bit harder than portalling within a world but-" Raxein silenced him quickly by putting two of her fingers on his lips. They smiled at another. Zexion, once again, interrupted their moment.

"Ahem. Hello, Roxas. I think we have discussed enough so far, Raxein. Come to my library if you need some more advice." The Schemer was about to leave when Raxein stopped him.

"One more thing: How did you know I was here?" she asked. Zexion's lips curled into a soft smirk.

"Let's say I have a sense for such things." he left via his own portal. Raxein turned back to Roxas, who still had his arms around her. Deep ocean blue orbs met.

"What did he mean by that?"

"Oh, rumors say he has a keen sense of smell. Better than one of a dog's." Raxein raised her eyebrows.

"He smelled me? How freaky is that?" Roxas laughed.

"You wanna get some ice cream before we enter second round?" he asked. She tilted her head.

"Struggle, today's the second of three tournaments. Forgot?"

"Ah, yeah... uhm, Roxas, one more thing..." she said, a faint shade of pink flustering her cheeks.

"Could you let go of me now?"

* * *

ah yesh

now I forgot again. ehe. oh, yeah, I'm a lot better than yesterday. those who don't know, go read Falling, my newest addition to my angst oneshots. stars Roxas. sniff, and my flew is almost gone too. a yesh, HAPPY LATE EASTER!

lawlz I am so bipolar. I wanna see my psychiatrist now. I learned how to spell that. yay.

go shoot!

remember: with every review you give me, my fucker of an ex gets another kick in his balls, and it makes me more happy. yay

* * *


	20. The Second Round

ARE YOU HAPPY? I'M HAPPY! yays. ENJOY!

personally, I love this chap.

* * *

Still furiously red, Roxas had bought him and Raxein two blue Popsicles and led her to the sandlot, where already a rather large crowd had formed. The blond dragged her over to his friend she had seen before.

"Raxein, this is Hayner, Pence and Olette. Guys, that's Raxein. She's good friend of mine." he introduced each. Hayner, the kid that had lost the fight to Seifer, Pence was the rather chubby one with the camera and finally, Olette, a brunet girl with emerald green eyes. They reminded the red head of her brother.

"Wow, Roxas, we didn't know you had the guts to get a girlfriend." Hayner teased. Roxas blushed again, a light shade of a dark red. Raxein herself giggled.

"He wishes." The color on his cheeks grew darker as he turned to her.

"Traitor." he hissed, playfully angry. The girl only laughed more. The group's chat was interrupted by the Struggle coordinator's shout for the contestants. Roxas, Hayner and Raxein stepped onto the platform, grinning. Once more, the tournament began.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Superior, may I have a word with you?" the blue haired asked while poking his head through the creak between the door and its frame. Xemnas nodded, signaling for the Lunar Diviner to come in.

"What concerns you, VII?" Xemnas' hawk eyes landed on Sai'x own, amber eyes.

"The Heart Blade Wielder. And the plans."

"Go on."

"Are there any other plans, in case the wielder would fail?" Xemnas' posture stiffened a little.

"What makes you think that?" he snarled.

"She is weak, superior. Her powers have not been seen yet, nor could she defeat the Key in a simple battle of strength. I fear she is not able to fulfill her part in the plans." Xemnas stood and walked over to face the window of his office.

"True, she has not summoned her powers, yet. That may be because there had been no need to, yet. But she will. I trust her to. If she cannot meet that trust, you will have the pleasure of executing her." Sai'x smiled at his superior's sweet words. Yet his mind went back to the seriousness of this conversation.

"But there has to be another plan, a backup. If that wretched Key Blade Wielder intervenes, I mean."

"There is, but it is bound to fail. The Heart Blade is the only thing that can give us a heart. There is no other way."

"Superior, Luxord has informed me that Oblivion is a grave for all but one. A traitor by that time."

"I know, Sai'x. It all leads up to the final, so it needs to be done."

"What exactly are you intending?"

"That, is my own, not something to share, not even with you, VII." Xemnas ended.

"Apologies, superior. Allow me one more question; how will we make the Heart Blade Wielder show her powers?"

"By making her choose between love and family." Xemnas smirked.

"Has there been any progress in hacking into Ansem's computer?" he continued, changing the subject. Sai'x quickly regained himself and spoke again.

"Xigbar is still on it. The least he has accomplished was getting over the firewall, but the DTD has a separate password." Xemnas sighed at this.

"Get me Zexion. I know that at least he has done his research and will bring me some news on the Lost Key Blade War. It is important to know everything about this Heart Blade Queen. Maybe she knew how to merge and noted it down. Only books can tell." Xemnas trailed off in his thoughts as Sai'x left to follow his orders.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Of course she won against the other contestant. After she jumped down, greeting Hayner with a high five, he jumped onto the platform to beat his opponent. So Roxas and Raxein were left cheering at the sidelines. That's when she saw a girl, dressed in a white dress, run by. No one seemed to notice her but Raxein and Roxas. And the thing that made them completely turn and follow, were the black creatures following the blond girl. Apparently the girl ran to the market square, then through a hole in the brick wall, leading to the old mansion. Before they got any further, Roxas stopped.

"Wait, you gotta go back and tell the judges to wait with my battle." he said. Raxein shook her head.

"No! I wanna fight, too!" Roxas grinned at the adventurous red head.

"Please? Or we'll both be disqualified." His hands rested at her sides. How they got there, Raxein had no clue. She however remembered her mission and nodded, frowning.

When she looked back into his blue eyes, he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I'll give you a fight when I'm back."

He left her, her face the scarlet of her hair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He ran through the forest, his mind still on the red haired, but the scream winding itself through the trees sent him back on concentrating on the blond girl. He arrived at the mansion, seeing the blond girl stand outside, pressed against the gates, eying the heartless surrounding her. Roxas drew his two key blades and attacked the first heartless that leaped towards the girl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raxein returned to the sandlot, seeing Hayner had finished his opponent. He waved her over.

"Where's Roxas gone to?" he asked.

"Oh he had something to do, real quick. It was urgent."

"Didn't he ran off with that girl in the white dress?" Pence asked.

"More like ran after, Pence." Olette commented.

"What a Casanova." Hayner snorted. The group laughed

"Makes you wanna believe love on first sight, huh?" Pence said. Raxein's smile vanished.

"Well he better hurry, 'cause his fight is on. If he doesn't turn up in the next ten minutes, it's an automatic loss." Hayner said, looking towards where Roxas had run off to.

"Hey, Raxein, are you alright?" Olette asked. Raxein looked up, snapping out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"You seem a little pale. You ok?" Raxein waved her away.

"It's nothing, I just ... feel a little dehydrated, that's all." She turned to get some water.

Roxas didn't know that girl, right? Why should she be worried? Besides, he kissed her just before... Raxein touched the spot where his lips brushed, smiling to herself and blushing all the same.

But then again, he ordered her to stay behind. And he came to this town more often, he knew its residents. Meaning he must know that girl. Raxein's blood froze cold. One thing she didn't praise very much, she had a vivid imagination. She crunched the plastic cup she had held, spilling the water on the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The last black being vanished as his blade cut through it. Roxas straightened up, looking at the blond he had defended.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Roxas."

"How do you know my name?" But she vanished through a dark portal before he could ask anything else. Roxas stared into nothingness for a while, then remembered the tournament and ran back. The crowd cheered loud at his return. He saw Raxein, standing on the platform already, ready with one of the blue struggle swords. He hastened and ran up to her and the coordinator. Oddly, she didn't greet him, not even looked at him but fixated her gaze on something on the floor. If looks could kill and pavement die, the spot beneath them would be a puddle of death and destruction.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, curious but he was interrupted by the coordinator telling him that he had lost the battle before due to him not showing up. The next battle would be, once again, him and Raxein. He cleared the stage and the fight began again.

Raxein immediately swung at him, with force Roxas didn't know of her. He evaded, close, but she was already taking another swing at him. He dodged again, but as she took another hurl he was prepared; they crossed blades, Raxein furiously pushing into him.

"What's wrong?" he yelled. She still didn't look at him. Breaking the stance, Roxas pushed forward and hurled her away, then charged at her, trapping her again with blades crossed, only this time he was overpowering her.

"Raxein!"

"Why don't you just go to your girl and cry, Key." she said cold. Roxas was confused, he didn't concentrate enough and she threw him back.

"What are you talking about?" he asked from a distance. She charged again, pulling her sword into midair for a forcible swing, but leaving her side unprotected. Roxas took his chance.

The crowd booed and cheered at the same time, creating a horrendous noise. Raxein crashed to the ground. Roxas sat down in front of her, meeting her eye level.

"Raxein..."

"Go to your girl. She seems more important than me anyway." Roxas' mind clicked.

"Are, are you... are you jealous?"

* * *

okay, my advice today: think about it. think about the games. re read if needed. then you you'll have a slight clue to what's gonna happen.

today, I had a happy day, I don't know why, it's just happy. are you happy with me? then go review, if you please.


	21. When The Bubble Pops

ooh, look it's an update! been some time, hasn't it? well, go read, enjoy!

* * *

There. It's been voiced aloud. Raxein's eyes widened.

"Wha- No! I wouldn't- I don't need to be jealous- I-"A rather large grin started to curl Roxas' lips.

"You are jealous..." he whispered, more matter-of-fact-ly.

"Am not!" she yelled, still not looking at him. But he laced his fingers under her chin and pulled her up, forcing her to face him.

"There's no need for that anyway... you're the only girl in my eyes..." he whispered seductively. The red head's cheeks turned a touch of red again.

"You know, that is actually really sweet of you..." she stuttered as his lips came closer to hers. They were only millimeters apart when-

"ROXAS! Stop smooching and come and get some ice cream with us!"

"HAYNER!"

"What, Olette?"

"You are such an idiot!" The brunette stomped off. Hayner followed, giving her the 'What'd I do?' look. Pence took a quick photo of the pair on the struggle stage, then ran after his two friends as well. Roxas growled, jumped up and ran after Hayner, most likely on a mission to kill. Raxein chuckled and followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Did you get her back?"

"Yes, I locked her on the eighth floor."

"How are the love birds going?"

"As planned, she got jealous. But those kids intervened again."

"A heart was so easy to mess with. Where are they now?"

"On the tower. A candle light dinner, in a way."

"Add some drama to it, VII."

"With pleasure."

"Superior, bad news."

"What is it, X?"

"The wielder's been sighted at the Crossroads. It won't be long until he is here."

"It's too soon. I will draw him out a little longer."

"Xemnas."

"VI."

"I have something that might be of interest to you."

"Excellent work. Thank you."

"Would you like me to inform her as well?"

"No. But you can give VIII a slight overview, so he'll know what will happen."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He gently knocked on her door. She opened only seconds after.

"What do you want, Red?" He shuffled his feet nervously, looking down.

"I need some advice."

"Advice?"

"Yes."

"From me?"

"Yup."

There a slight pause.

"Gee you must be desperate." He gave her his trademark grin. She rolled her emerald green eyes, let him in nonetheless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well, we gotta go, it's getting late." the brunette said, pinching Hayner's leg. He flinched.

"Oh, oh yeah, yeah, we gotta go, gotta go..." He rubbed the sore spot.

"Did you have to do that?" he whispered angrily to Olette. She giggled.

"See ya later, Roxas, Raxein."

The two waved goodbye to the pair sitting close to the edge of the tall building. The red haired looked to the for horizon again, Roxas followed suit. He shuffled closer to her. She pretended he didn't notice, but she turned when he put his hand over hers.

"Soo, are you still jealous?" he asked seductive.

"I never was jealous." she lied, not looking at him. Roxas sighed, tempered, and looked away from her.

"Stop denying everything, Raxein. You and I both know..." he didn't finish the sentence, instead, reworded it a little.

"Look, I know how you feel. I feel the same. Why don't you just,... accept it?" he asked thoughtfully.

"You have no idea how I feel! It... We..." she was at a loss for words. "We don't feel Roxas! That is the problem!" she snapped at him, close to tears. Why does no one understand?

"We do, because you're the heart blade-"

"Oh shut up about the damn heart blade wielder thing! I am not the heart blade wielder! I can't be! This is all just..." she let out a short sob. Roxas put his hand on her shoulder for comfort but she pushed it away, jumping up.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped. Roxas frowned.

"Raxein..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" she screamed at him, tears freely flowing form her ocean blue eyes. The next few events happened rather quickly; the red haired took a step back, only there seemed to be no ground there, she lost her footing and the last thing she saw was Roxas' shocked face getting further and further away from her...

* * *

awww, look what's happened now. well, with all the emotions bottled up, Raxein was bound to let it out sometime...

is she gonna die? what's that in the middle, what's the plans? and, IS THAT A LARXEL? we'll see after you've reviewed!


	22. The Station Of Awakening

I have a feeling my chaps are getting shorter and shorter... enjoy?

* * *

Everything went dark...

"Gotcha."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ocean blue eyes opened to darkness. She looked around, desperately trying to make out where she was.

"What..." even though the question became lost, someone answered.

"Don't worry, you're safe." Raxein turned in every direction, yet seeing no one.

"Huh?" she asked.

"This is the Station of Awakening, if ya wanna know." the voice continued.

"Station of... Awakening?"

"Yeah, you got it."

"When did I awaken- I mean-"

"No you haven't yet. This is kind of a limbo." Raxein turned to shock.

"Am I dead?" The voice chuckled.

"No, doofus. You just need to wake up. Face the truth."

"What do you mean? Who are you anyway?" Raxein asked the abyss. The voice giggled amused.

"You know who I am."

Emerald eyes glittered and the lips curled into a fox grin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Nymph chuckled amused, yet in a school girl way. The pyromaniac took his pride to stare at the floor.

"You what?" she teased, barely holding back her laughter.

"Just a little. Ya know, the general. "

"Even the general is too complicated for you, Red." she laughed, finally. Axel decided to fully look her, take in every detail of her. Oddly enough, he liked the image of the Nymph laughing, even if it was at him.

"Fine, we'll have a try." The Flurry grinned appreciated.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The door creaked when opened.

"Yes?" The blond poked his head in the precious library of his comrade. The blue haired smiled.

"I am glad you could come, Demyx." The Nocturne came to the center of the gracious room, stacked with wisdom.

"Anything you need?" he asked.

"Not really, but I thought you would like to know."

"Know what?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, what truth do I have to face?" The red haired asked, walking on the stain glass of Snow White in circles. There was no reply, but a gust appeared just next to her. She turned to see a certain blond.

"Roxas!" Raxein ran up to him, hugging him automatically. He did not return the gesture.

"Man, am I glad to see you! This is all- hey, are you okay?" she asked worried. The boy didn't look at her.

"Everything's fine. As always." he tried to smile, but Raxein knew the falseness of it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." His glimmering blue eyes gazed emptily past her.

"Rox, you can tell me!" she urged, supremely worried now.

"Apparently I can't." He was still avoiding eye contact with her.

"Why?"

"I see no point in trying to open up to you when you refuse to let me in." Blue orbs focused on hers, stinging like cold ice. Raxein let go of his shoulders.

"Huh?" His hardness hit her unprepared and unexpected. She flinched back.

"You know, it's kinda ironic. You can't lock me out, Raxein, I'm the Key." he chuckled and disappeared.

"Roxas?!" she was stunned by his iciness, it was so unlike him. So... _heartless._

"Woken up yet?" the voice came back, floating bodylessly around like a breeze.

"What's going on?!" the red haired demanded. A swirl of darkness, and Axel stood where Roxas had earlier. Raxein didn't budge, relieved to see him but also conspicuous.

"Hey sister." His emerald eyes held the same emptiness as Roxas' blue ones had before. Raxein's brows furrowed under her flaming red hair.

"What's wrong with you?!" she asked, temper rising. To her surprise, Axel smirked.

"Now that's how I know you."

"Huh?" Anger seemed to pulse through her veins like white hot coals.

"Always angry. A feisty, tough but good girl you were, Arien." The voice smirked unseen.

"I'm ME!! So shut up!" she shouted. Something was wrong with her, she didn't want to scream, she didn't want to get angry, it just wasn't her... Raxein groaned in annoyance and frustration. It was as if she was torn apart, this thing, this voice or this place, it must have done something to her to make her like this, to make Roxas like that, and Axel, her brother...

"Why be angry? You got what you want, Raxein." Her fiery blue eyes glances at him, trying to compress the emotion built inside. She couldn't feel... it was impossible...

"What do you mean I got what I want?" she snapped.

"You found me. Wasn't that your main purpose? And look what came along with it."Axel continued. She looked away from him, deep in thought. He was right...

"Yet you throw it away." It was his turn to send his gaze to the ground. She however looked at him again. His statement seemed to have cooled her, even if just a little. Her brother gave her one last glance before he disappeared. The girl was speechless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Please, please wake up."

* * *

oh, don't you just love all this mystery? I do believe we've reached one of the critical points now...

mmmmh, I analyzed my writing a little(or at least I think I did), and come to the conclusion that I don't describe feelings and such enough. I guess with my stories you gotta read between the lines a lot. go on, be critical about it. give me your best shot.

I promise I won't cry. in fact, I think the more I can, uh, get out of yer review, the more I can improve, the shorter time it might take me to update. and of course, the chap is gonna be better. hopefully.

oh yes, and on a sad note, I don't have that much time anymore, it's that time of the year when the teachers press your brains out, smear it on a piece of paper and mark as PHAIL'D. so I kinda gotta study a little.

go shoot.


End file.
